


English Vacation

by LMC25



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMC25/pseuds/LMC25
Summary: Scott is forced to take some much needed R&R after injuries sustained after a previous rescue. He finally has the chance to tell the girl who stole his heart that he wants to be more than just her friend - but will he? Set after the events of my other fan-fic M.I.A and a direct sequel to Under fire. If you have not read Under Fire I would recommend reading it prior to this one to discover how he initially met the girl that he can't stop thinking about.
Relationships: Scott Tracy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't need me? I mean I know I can't physically see to Thunderbird one's repairs but I could oversee them and complete the checks. That's classed as light duties, surely?" He was on the verge of pleading with his father. Scott had been on a return trip from a rescue in Brazil a couple of weeks ago where he had ended up being caught in a hurricane. Thunderbird one and her pilot had been missing for seven hours and both had sustained damage but thankfully nothing that couldn't be fixed, or in Scott's case healed.

"Son, don't worry about it. Go and enjoy yourself and when you get back hopefully you and Thunderbird one will both be fit and ready for duty". Jeff sent him off with a shooing motion from his desk. Scott headed down to his rooms as Penny walked into the lounge. Her and Parker had arrived yesterday and were going to take Scott back with them to meet Rose for his vacation. Jeff sighed from his seat behind his desk and stretched out into the recline of his seat. "Why does he have to resist? A break would do him good - I can't remember the last time he had leave."

"Like father like son?" Penny gracefully lowered herself in the chair opposite and gave him a pointed look. She was referring to the last time she had tried to drag Jeff on a frankly disastrous holiday with her to Australia. He chuckled; the laughter lines around his eyes creasing. "You may be right Penny, what have I created?!" She laughed too, just as Scott walked back into the lounge. "What's so funny?". He pulled his suitcase behind him which Parker immediately whisked off him (Scott was still recovering from his injuries). Scott was so surprised by Parker's speed he couldn't protest. "Oh, nothing Scott, I'm just teasing your father. Well are you ready to go?"

"I think so." He did a last-minute pat down of his pockets for his phone and wallet, just to be sure.

"Good let's get going then, until next time Jeff." He walked around from his desk to give her a quick embrace as she stood.

"It was great to see you again Penny, don't leave it so long next time, you know you're always welcome here."

"It was lovely to see you too darling." she said as gave him a peck on the cheek.

There was a rumble of footsteps from the direction of the hangar lift as three young men piled in, swiftly followed by Tin-Tin. Their dad had radioed them that Scott and Penelope were leaving. John was absolutely filthy in a scruffy pair of overalls open partly at the chest, oil smeared across his forehead and cheek. His hair was still platinum blonde and not a bit out of place. Virgil hadn't even bothered with overalls, just some scruffy jeans with holes in the knees and was in a similar state, whilst Gordon was in a short-sleeved shirt with overalls around his waist with sweat glistening down his arms. Tin-Tin was also in overalls, her chocolate brunette locks swept back in a loose bun. Clipboard and pen in still in hand.

"My, my, we have been working hard." Remarked Penelope.

"Well we've got a tight schedule to get one operational again" –

"because someone thinks he's going to heal in under a week." Gordon cut across Virgil.

John sniggered and Scott looked affronted. Tin-Tin Admonished Gordon playfully for his quip remark.

"I'll have you know I am a quick healer and just because I can't fly her doesn't mean someone else can't. She's needed for most rescues, its logical to get her functioning ASAP."

"Boys! I didn't invite you up here to wind him up! Scott you take the bait too easily, now say your goodbyes and don't keep Penny waiting".

"See you later alligator, have a great time with your girl" winked Gordon, tactfully side stepping his brother. He shouldn't be able to cuff him upside the head in his condition but you could never be too careful! He slipped by heading into the lounge for a drink. "Goodbye Gordon" if looks could kill Gordon would have been struck down on the spot.

Virgil smiled and shook his head. "See you later, remember to check in. I want a postcard, the old-fashioned type." Virgil loved to collect different images as inspiration for his paintings. Scott smiled and gave him a brief gentle one armed hug. Virgil then took Penelope to one side and engaged her in conversation.

Tin-Tin hugged him warmly. "I am sure you will have a wonderful time, just remember to enjoy it and say hi to dear Rose for me."

"I sure will Tin-Tin". He gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

John sidled up. "I know it's not easy for you or me but try to make the most of your downtime. I want to hear all about it when I'm back on five and don't worry about TB1 we'll have her sorted for when you get back. You'll be pleased to know I'm project managing; not Gordon".

Scott smiled "I trust you."

"No, you don't." John replied.

"I do!" protested Scott as he gave him an affectionate clap on the shoulder.

Finally, Scott turned round and his dad gave him a hug. "Check in every now and then so I know you're ok."

"I will, Bye!" He filed out after Penelope and Parker.

They went to the balcony to wave goodbye watching until F.A.B 1 was a small spec on the horizon.

"Christ! I thought he was never going to leave!" Gordon remarked.

"Gordon!" swatted Tin-Tin as they all fell about laughing.

"What?!" he shrugged.

"Come on, we've got a Thunderbird to fix" John motioned for them to get back to it.

"Alright! Alright! Don't you start! We just got rid of micro-management". Gordon quipped back.

Virgil's musical laugh was still resonating down the hall as they filed out whist Jeff smiled to himself, still on the balcony. It was common knowledge that the poor boys were becoming increasingly annoyed with Scott breathing down their necks, overseeing the repairs. Scott wanted to help but was increasingly overbearing in his own frustration at not being able to physically help with repairing the damage caused by the hurricane. With cracked ribs and a fractured collarbone, Scott was not going to be manual handling or flying anything, anytime soon. No reflected Jeff; it would be good for his eldest to get away from the island for a bit, well away from the reminders of his duty as a member of international rescue. It was a good idea of Penny's he reflected as he watched them fly off into the horizon. 


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to England passed smoothly and it wasn't long before they rolled up the grand sweeping driveway of Creighton-Ward manor. To the outside world Jeff Tracy's private island seemed like the ultimate indulgence, but really it paled in comparison next to this upper-class mansion set in the secluded location of Foxelyheath. The monkey puzzle tree lined driveway started a mile down the road and swept up across the fields where the deer grazed, past the lake and finally to a more formal styled garden that encompassed a turning circle in front of the house that was large enough to land Thunderbird one quite comfortably. The size of the house and gardens alone required a whole army of gardeners, not to mention the gamekeepers who tended to the many hectares. Parker managed the household exclusively with the help of the cook. Penny's inherited wealth was very much on show and she certainly lived life in luxury. Scott knew Penny was naturally independent but he did wonder if she ever got lonely sometimes living here on her own in such a cavernous estate. F.A.B 1's wheels crunched onto the gravel before rolling to a stop outside the front entrance of the house.

Rose had messaged ahead to warn him she was caught in traffic and was running approximately 10 minutes behind so they were confident there was enough time to pop inside the house for a quick break. Parker headed straight to the kitchen to bring tea for her ladyship and coffee for Mr Tracy.

"So, Scott, tell me where are you and Rose planning on visiting? You've not been on a proper break to England since we were children." After the long trip back Penelope sunk into her favourite chair gratefully, whilst still maintaining her perfect posture as one does when entertaining guests.

"I'm not sure to be honest…I've very much been led by Rose as she knows the area better than me. We are heading to Cornwall but I honestly had to look it up. I can't say I'm familiar with that state…I mean county? You guys call them counties, right?"

Penelope laughed. "Yes, your right! Just wait until you visit Cornwall and discover some of the place names… you wouldn't think they are real places; they are quite fanciful! So, what else?"

"Well; we're going to be visiting some of the beaches and coast paths as well as a few other places of historical interest. I think Rose is trying to keep it quite well rounded. Her parents live down there too so we might swing by."

"Sound's absolutely delightful! Cornwall is stunning in the summer; I think that you will simply adore it!" Parker had entered and placed the finest tea service in the house by the lady's side, that was saved strictly for when entertaining guests.

Penny had just finished serving tea when Parker warned Penelope that Rose had just arrived. "Perfect! Show her in Parker please."

"Yes milady" he bowed as he exited.

Scott stood up to hug Rose in greeting. "Hey! It's good to see you!" he smiled down warmly at her.

"Hello! I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was awful! How are you?"

"Yeah, doing well thanks."

"Good, Good!"

"Rose!" Penny smiled as she hugged the petite brunette and kissed her on the cheek warmly. They had only seen each other in the last couple of days as their roles within international rescue meant they were effectively work colleagues, Lady Penelope had been her mentor after all and was now Rose's supervisory manager under Jeff Tracy. They had formed an easy friendship since Rose had joined.

"Would you care for some tea?"

"Oh! I'm ok, thank you for offering though". Rose sat down a little distance from Scott on the sofa.

They continued to make polite conversation about work, the weather and what a perfect time it was to be in England in a summer that was actually dry and hot! Penny could see as soon as Scott had finished his drink he was fidgeting, exchanging numerous quick glances at Rose and she was flushed with excitement. Penelope could literally feel the electricity in the room, these two were very much ready to get on with their holiday - as polite and endearing as they were being. She smiled. "Right!" she clapped her hands together "Let's not detain you any longer you have quite a drive ahead of you! I hope you both have a wonderful time you must tell me all about it when you return in a couple of weeks."

"We will! Thanks for the lift Lady Penelope and your hospitality. It's always great to see you."

"You too Darling" She gave him a quick hug.

Rose stepped forward. "My out of office is on and I emailed you the handover its just that one situation to keep an eye on that could be a problem..."

Penny raised a hand "I have the copy of the data you sent, your end of month reports, your handover and your list of ongoing surveillance cases. Don't worry about a thing. Your handovers are so thorough everything will be fine and be taken care of".

"As long as your sure, you know you can contact me any time its not a problem." Rose was trying to think if there was anything she had forgotten.

"It's all in hand, now off you go!" Rose looked flustered and Scott chuckled heartily. Penny joined in along with Parker.

"What?" Rose looked between them innocently.

"Nothing, just a bit of Déjà Vu from earlier with Scott and his father about work, you two are really both quite alike! Now off you go or you won't get there until nightfall!"

Parker had already loaded Scott's bags into Rose's SUV so she climbed straight in. Scott gently lifted himself up and in with some difficulty he was still sore from his injuries and found wearing a seatbelt especially cumbersome. The doors closed with a soft clap and Scott and Rose waved as they pulled off.

Penelope and Parker watched until they couldn't be seen anymore. "Well, well they are quite the pair. Each Quite oblivious to each other's true desires, maybe a break will do them both the world of good." Penny smiled knowingly and headed back in doors.

"Yes Milady, mah'be your right" Parker followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

They both settled into the journey with relative ease. They hadn't seen each other for six months so there was plenty to catch up on, certainly enough to cover a four-hour drive. Rose took the Slip road for the M4 south before she steered the conversation towards Scott.

"So how are you feeling? I noticed you were a little tender earlier. You must be pretty frustrated not being out in the field, I certainly would be!" He opened a bag of sweets that was stuffed in between them and she took one gratefully. Jelly tot's, his favourite English candy.

"Yeah its been pretty frustrating, its just annoying you know? I could easily be doing the repairs to one at least, but no one will let me anywhere near! Its not like I'm asking to go on rescues or fly!." He finished chewing before continuing. "It's also, not like I don't understand the definition of light duties and I know my own capabilities." Her asking about his wellbeing actually prompted him to take his painkillers. He grabbed his bottle of water and took a dose. She noticed out the corner of her eye.

"Well you won't catch me molly-coddling you; so, suck it up!" He sniggered into his water before bursting out laughing, she laughed with him.

"Charming! And there was me thinking you might have missed me?" Scott mocked.

"Well, I did take a bullet for you back along, so I guess there's something in that." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at the wheel. Like it was nothing.

"You know I've never really got a proper answer out of you about that day…What the hell were you thinking?"

"Errr… I wasn't!" she exclaimed. "I just saw that sniper rifle and figured you were the target so I just went for it. I knew I had to stop it. It was actually my day off and I heard you guys were in town and I was curious to catch a glimpse of the famous international rescue." She paused as she focused on moving to the outside lane. "I was in the crowd admiring those magnificent machines of yours and then I looked across to the buildings and sighted the sniper. I followed the trajectory and I saw you there all alone and came to the conclusion you were the target. There was no time so I did what I knew needed to be done, I mean it's my job to protect people."

He sat still mulling it over…. "So… your saying you're like a superhero?". He playfully teased her.

"Well I may have a secret identity too you know…" She winked.

"Out of interest which Thunderbird drew your attention?" Scott was curious.

"Thunderbird 2! That things colossal and bright green? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it".

Scott looked crestfallen. "Everyone is drawn to two."

"I'm not surprised she's pretty ugly. I was staring because she looked like a big green turtle. Slow and cumbersome."

"Oh. My. God! You did not just say that! Don't tell Virgil, I don't want my brother to be responsible for your demise."

Rose giggled.

"What she kind of is! I mean I'm no aerodynamics expert but how does she even stay in the sky? When I saw Thunderbird one; I was like; now that I could get onboard and enjoy flying, she's all sleek, beautiful and looks crazy fast to boot!"

"Well I forgive you; I can see you have a fine taste when it comes to Thunderbirds."

Scott shook his head and spluttered laughing to himself again, he couldn't believe someone had just described their most indispensable aircraft, his brother's beloved two as a cumbersome turtle! He wasn't going to be able to look at it in the same way again.

"If its any consolation to Virgil, I couldn't get over the size of thunderbird 2 and was trying to compare it in comparison to the surrounding buildings, if I hadn't done that then I wouldn't have seen that scumbag up there in the first place."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Scott was just content to be in her company again. He had missed their chats and constant mocking of each other and the simplicity of just having a fun, if sometimes brutally honest relationship. He still couldn't help but wonder if it could be something more, despite her feigned lack of concern, he felt sure she had similar feelings for him. He had promised himself that he would tell her how he really felt back when he really thought he was going to die alone (after being smashed out of the sky by a hurricane) just a few short weeks ago. He resolved by the end of the vacation he would tell her. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud outburst from the driver's side.

"DICKHEAD! Have you never heard of this thing called a freaking indicator!" Rose was angrily flashing the car that just cut her up. "Woooww. I did not have you down for road rage". He whistled.

Rose smiled innocently. "Let's just say being a traffic cop would not have suited me". He laughed hard as the guy that had cut her up looked incredibly mortified as she flew past, once he had pulled back in. "uh huh." Scott replied. Looking at how riled she still was he felt sure she could rival Alan's driving. This is the first time he had been in a car with her. "I can't stand bloody bad manners in general, but on the road, I don't know, it just takes it to another level for me!". It was taking her awhile for her to simmer down.

"I err, take it you haven't experienced Penny's driving then?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I have! Parker and I agree that if we are with her then one of us drives otherwise I'd feel duty bound to arrest her."

"I certainly wouldn't want to get in her way!" Scott replied.

By now they had cleared the M5 and were heading on to the A30 which was a long dual carriageway. Rose hated this bit, it was long, tedious and boring. Scott was quite taken with the landscape, it was so green and luscious, surrounded by farm and moorland which was completely alien to him from his many years of living on the island.

"It's not far now, about another hour and a half. Have I bored you enough yet?"

"Seriously? not at all! its nice to be off the island you know - change of scene and all that. Don't get me wrong, I love our home and my family but it can be pretty isolating. It's nice to spend some more time with you and see a bit of the UK."

"Well I hope you don't mind but I've tried to cram in quite a bit, I'm not really the sit around and read a book while I sun myself on Holiday type." Rose looked like something unpleasant had passed under her nose at the sheer thought.

"I know exactly what you mean, trust me." Scott glanced out the window, it was summer so it was still light here even though it was 7pm. The roads had just got increasingly narrow.

"Wow you guys call this a road? It's tight!" Scott looked on in fascination, how was this practical?

"This is nothing, you wait till we hit the country lanes shortly, I can't be held accountable for what spills from my mouth if I come across someone that can't reverse."

He quite quickly discovered she wasn't joking. He learnt swear combinations he didn't even know existed (He guessed they must be English mannerisms) and she had only had to reverse twice; granted the second time was for five miles and the woman had a layby area literally touching her back wheel but she wasn't going to budge. Rose deftly reversed back, cursing as she did so.

"That was an excellent bit of driving" he complimented….. "and vocab."

She threw him a look and they both broke into a fit of laugher.

Finally, after just over four hours they pulled up at a beautiful quiet little set of cottages on a farm, overlooking fields with the sea in the background. She had shown him the pictures online but it really didn't do it justice; it was stunning. The cottage was a tasteful barn conversion set well away from the two other properties with its own private walled garden and cobbled exterior. It was just not something you saw these days; it was like something out of an old historic novel with a few tasteful modern features like bi-folding panoramic doors and a open planned kitchen/ lounge. The farmland stretched all round. Scott could smell the sea; it was a strong, brinier aroma than home but still gave him that same tranquil feeling.

"Wow it's amazing here!' Scott struggled out of the car, he was so stiff he couldn't wait for a bath and just to sit down on something that wasn't a car seat.

"I'm glad you like it." Rose was already grabbing bags out of the car. Scott went to grab one but realised she had them all in her hands.

"Hey! let me help!"

"I've got it thank you." She waddled up to the door and unceremoniously dumped it all on the step and jostled in her bag for the key. "Ah-hah!" she exclaimed triumphantly after a few minutes of rummaging.

Scott followed in her wake and picked up the first bag he could grab. He grunted causing her to glance at him so he disguised his discomfort with a cough which only served to hurt him more. If she had noticed, she didn't acknowledge it.

They both did a quick explore of the property, as they did so they discovered dinner had been left for them in the hot plate by the landlords. A traditional English roast dinner with beef - much to Scott's delight.

Then they found the bedrooms down the corridor.

"Ladies choice; which one do you want?" Scott stood aside for her to look.

"I don't mind." Both were roomy and airy enough; one overlooked the sea the other the front of the property. She pitched her bag into the one at the front - straight onto the bed.

Scott reflected her luggage handling must really rattle Parker's nerves.

"Sure you don't want the view?"

"No, I'm ok thank you." She wouldn't admit it but she always like to have eyes on the main entry and exit to an unfamiliar property. The front bedroom was an excellent vantage point as it overlooked the only road that led to the properties. Some may have called her paranoid, she called it forward planning.

They headed back and sat down in the kitchen to eat, they were famished. Rose pulled out some beers she had brought back at the service station. They were both absorbed with eating so it was a pretty quiet affair apart from the occasional murmurings of how delightful the food was.

Afterwards they both headed back into the lounge. It was open planned with a high, pitched ceiling with exposed hardwood beams. Despite the impressive size it still felt cosy with the furniture arranged in a small L-shaped nook to the left of the room, surrounding the impressive wood burner and TV suspended from the wall. Rose collapsed into the soft leather couch and snuggled into a corner. Scott grabbed some cushions and fluffed them before gingerly sitting down beside her. She flicked on the TV and handed him the remote. It wasn't often he managed to get control of the TV at home. Alan and Gordon in particular always seemed to have something in their busy viewing schedule. He flicked through and kept scrolling until he paused on the Jason Bourne film and glanced across at Rose. "Awesome!" He smiled, it was one of his favourites too. It had been remade a decade ago but you couldn't beat the original with Matt Damon. It was a classic. When it got to the first ad break, Rose leapt up and returned with two more beers and some popcorn from the groceries she had brought with her. They chatted through their favourite scenes, content once again in each other's company. Scott could feel the jet lag starting to catch up with him and despite enjoying himself thoroughly, he could feel his eyes drifting. Rose didn't notice until his head slumped on her shoulder that he was completely gone. She smiled. John had warned her that he was still very much recuperating from his ordeal. She knew Scott would never complain about the pain or discuss how he truly felt about what happened that day, it wasn't in his nature. She continued to watch the last 20 minutes before debating about going to bed or just kipping here, she was quite comfortable and Scott looked too far gone for her to want to disturb him by getting up. In the end she decided to wake him otherwise he would likely feel pretty painful in the morning from sleeping on the sofa with his semi-healed injuries.

She gently placed a hand on his face and tried to rouse him, his skin was warm and soft to the touch, apart from the slight sandpaper feel of his barely noticeable stubble. She called his name and felt his long dark eyelashes gently flutter against the upturned skin of her palm. She tried again; she didn't want to be too forceful by nudging him, in case she accidently hurt him.

"huh…" He opened his eyes groggily and turned his head towards her hand, leaning into her palm.

"Hey... You fell asleep I reckon the jet lag's getting to you. I figured you may want the comfort of an actual bed and not a sofa with the state of your collarbone and ribs." She gently removed her hand; conscious she had let her touch linger too long.

"Hmmm. Your right." He tried to sit up and winced. He got there eventually, Rose stood up and offered him her hand which he gratefully accepted to heave himself up. 'Thanks'.

They grabbed some water from the kitchen and then headed down to their respective rooms. Rose turned and leaned on the frame of the door.

"You going to be ok?" She quizzed. He had staggered slightly down the corridor.

"Yeah, nothing a good night's rest won't solve."

"Ok well, goodnight."

"Goodnight"

Scott padded into his room and over to the en-suite. He hastily brushed his teeth and used the facilities before stripping to just his boxers, he was so tired he couldn't be bothered with anything else as he settled straight under the duvet and enjoyed the comfort of fresh sheets and a soft pillow to slump into. He slapped the light off on the bedside table and rolled over onto his front. Usually he slept on his side but that was impossible at present so he had learned to adapt to this position but it took time to drop off. He was just lying there, exhausted but his mind was contemplating what had occurred moments before. The way he had awoken to her touch, he had barely felt it initially, she was so gentle, her fingertips just skimming his face. His lips inches from hers, resting on her shoulder so close that he could kiss her with ease. The way her scent, that was so familiar to him reminded them of the first time they met. The colliding of their bodies as she had fallen onto him, this beautiful girl, seemly running out of nowhere, Chestnut brunette hair cascading in ribbons wildly behind her, her hazel blue eyes focused solely on making contact with his in warning, her slim frame encased in his arms as they dropped to the floor. He often replayed that moment in the early days with trepidation and fear. At the time the shock and trauma of the event had scarred him but eventually he had healed and come to realise that at that precise moment his life had been changed. He had discovered he didn't want a life without her in it. The way she had held him just then on the sofa…he found it hard to believe that she didn't feel the same way. He fell asleep dreaming of her, the image imprinted on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Scott awoke feeling the most rested he had felt since the accident. He was also surprised to discover that he had woken up less stiff too, the bruises that had been a deep black and purple, now a faded light greenish yellow. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his phone seeing it was flashing a message alert. Oh crap! it was dad! He had forgot to message him last night to say he had arrived safely. He hastily pinged off a message.

Scott hauled himself to the edge of the bed and chucked his phone down on the bedside cabinet. He was about to head to the bathroom when he heard Rose emit a terrified scream. He ran out of the door before he had even realised what he was doing and knocked on her door. "Rose are you alright! What's wrong!"

"I need help please!" She sounded frightened. Her voice was octaves higher than usual and strained.

He headed in. Scott scanned the room and saw her clothes laid out on the double bed; curtains still drawn. Where was she? He crossed the room quickly and pushed open the door to the bathroom. Rose was wrapped in a short white towel, Long hair hanging drenched and limp over her bare shoulders. She was squished in the corner of the bath under the shower as tight as she could get to the wall. He looked at her in disbelief through the transparent shower pane. She just pointed to under the taps where a very large spider was desperately trying to vault out of the bath. Every time it scuttled, she squealed and tried to get further up the wall.

He grabbed it in his bare hand and lobbed it out the window in quick succession. Shutting it again as he did so. Rose visibly relaxed and looked sheepish. On closer inspection Scott was pretty sure she was close to tears. "It's ok! It's gone!" He held up his hands as proof.

"Bloody hell! Thank god you can catch them. It ran out of the sodding towel and dropped in the bath, I'm sorry I had a total fit, they scare the crap out of me!"

"I can't say I noticed, I only thought you were being murdered."

"It was scarier than that."

"Well do you want me to check for his buddies or do you think you can cope now?" He was trying to tactfully ensure his eyes-maintained contact with hers, no matter how much they wanted to travel downwards. The self control was killing him.

"I'll shout if there's more, thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome. See you at breakfast." He smiled trying not to laugh in mirth as he left. Well... he made it to the corridor.

"I can hear you; you know!" Rose called.

He just laughed even more.

Rose leaned back against the wall in embarrassment, suddenly wilting under what she had come to realise was a very insubstantial towel. She waited until she heard the bedroom door shut before she bolted out of the bathroom, why did he have to say it might have buddies?! She slammed the door shut tightly. She felt contaminated.

As she dried her hair, she was cursing her terrified state for not allowing her to focus on the fact that Scott had been in a fine set of tight black boxers and nothing else. His hair was a little haphazard but in a really appealing manner. She was astonished at the extent of the bruising he had taken but his abs were chiseled to perfection, enough to take her breath away. The memory was not burned into her mind enough for her liking. She had been so petrified, she had done well to stay upright and not smash through the glass at the end of the bath in fear. She had always known he was handsome, she even remembered that was exactly what her first thought had been when she clapped eyes on him after getting shot. Handsome. She sighed. Men like Scott didn't enter relationships easily, they were too dedicated to the cause. Their jobs tough on call schedule simply made it near impossible to form a lasting relationship but, that was what she loved about him. He was selfless and compassionate. Fiery and confident. Witty with an undeniable charisma. She sighed audibly. She wasn't even sure if she was his type anyway. They were great friends and she valued his friendship enough not to risk it by altering their relationship. Well; this is what she tried to tell herself firmly as she threw on her chosen outfit for the day.

She looked in the mirror. She wore her hair loose and applied a minimalist amount of mascara and eyebrow pencil as she always did with a small amount of lip gloss. She smoothed down her black logo t-shirt and rolled up the sleeves on her red checked long sleeve shirt and smoothed down her denim shorts. That will have to do she thought.

Scott walked into the kitchen where he found Rose sat at the table munching on some cereal. "Hey I would offer you coffee but I don't know how to make it. I wouldn't want to poison you, when I'm sure you can make perfectly good coffee."

He smiled and grabbed the pot "fair enough." He knew she was useless at making hot drinks in general as she rarely drank them and hated tea. After the first few times of hanging out at hers he remembered to bring some coffee with him. Rose hadn't had the heart to tell Penny this yet and just pretended to enjoy her tea or decline it as much as was polite to do so.

He also grabbed some cereal and slumped down next to her on a stool. Scott was struggling to concentrate on his breakfast rather than wandering back to the events that had occurred earlier. Sitting this close was not helping, he should have sat further down the table. She seemed completely oblivious to the effect she was having on him. He quickly sipped some more coffee and cleared his throat. He felt their earlier meeting would be best left undiscussed so he ran with a different topic. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well I thought if you would like, we could head to Porthcothan which is a stunning beach in the middle of nowhere on the north coast. It has footpaths on the cliffs too." She pulled up some pictures on her phone.

"Sounds good to me. It looks stunning! The water is so blue - I thought it was meant to be darker here?"

"Cornwall in the summer can rival a popular European beach any day."

"Certainly looks that way."

Rose packed her small rucksack whilst Scott grabbed his, packed with a couple of essentials including water and snacks. Once this was complete, they headed outside. It was already bright and warm as rose threw on her shades and unlocked the car.

Scott chucked their bags in the back "Let's go!"

She was right; it was in the middle of nowhere, a tiny hamlet and a dusty sandy narrow road, however once they crossed over and walked between the dunes, he could see why it was her favourite. The tide was out and the golden sand stretched for miles, the sea a faint blip at the bottom. The beach was long but narrow with steep cliff faces to either side that framed the beach. Although already busy, it felt empty due to its sheer size.

"What do you think? I know it's got nothing on home for you… but" she shrugged.

"I have to admit it's one of the most stunning beaches I've been on. I can see why you love it! I know someone else who would too. He snapped a picture for Gordon. Rose took the opportunity to kick off her shoes and stow them in her bag, he did the same. They took off towards the shore, dogs barking and kids running after them as they made their way down. They stopped to appreciate the view of sea, entwined with the black rocks and pebble formations that littered the area of the beach closet to them. It made a beautiful shot as they took a few more pictures. Scott pulled her in for a selfie and snapped them both in their sun glasses, smiling widely in front of the cobalt sea.

She pointed out some of the coastal features to him as they walked along, the tide was at its lowest and would soon start trickling back in but it allowed them to walk further around the cove. They covered a fair distance. Rose was explaining what a wet month it had been previously, hence why it was extremely busy with people making the most of the already searing heat – well by UK standards anyway. It was 11am and 21C already.

A lot of families were sheltering right next to the cliff face in little alcoves or exploring a couple of small caves. It always made Rose nervous, having grown up near the coast she knew how common landslides could be. She and Scott decided to sit in the open near the sea and pulled out a couple of snacks.

"I wonder how they are getting on with fixing one this morning." Scott gazed out to sea.

"Don't you dare think about messaging them about it, you're on holiday!" Rose reminded him.

"I know, I know I just can't help thinking about it. She's never been un-operational for this long. It worries me that she could be needed." He stood up to try and skim a pebble. He was pretty good at it; he had practiced many a time on the island.

"Your brothers are smart and hardworking; they'll get it done. I am sure your Dad, Brains and Tin-Tin are on the case too!" Rose tried to reassure him.

Rose tried to skim a rock but hers just plopped into the sea and disappeared. Scott spent the next few minutes trying to coach her technique by gently lifting her arm to the right position and getting her to aim carefully but to no avail. It still plopped in to the sea, he felt her shake with laughter still wrapped in his arms before she playfully swatted him away in defeat.

They walked back along the coast, feet in the surf with water splashing almost up to the top of their calves. The tide would be coming in soon so they wanted to get around the corner, an hour had passed already and the beach was now teaming with life. Families and groups of people everywhere were making the most of the near midday heat. Suddenly there was shouting from behind them, they turned just in time to see a huge section of the cliff rumble as it tremored and cascaded on to the beach behind them. A huge dust cloud rose up as a woman could be heard screaming at what had been a small cave entrance only moments before, her friend was trying to hold her back as a secondary fall slipped down in quick succession. Large tufts of grass and soil scattered down with the large clumps of earth. Small rocks and gravel could still be heard raining on the cliff face as the movement finally subsided. Most people had scrambled to safety but the woman was still screaming in anguish. Scott and Rose both glanced at each other before they started sprinting towards the woman.

Scott took the women to one side; away from the fall. "What happened?" he asked the most coherent of the two.

"Her sons were exploring the cave and then all of a sudden…." She still looked on in shock.

"How old are they?"

"10 and 6" The blonde lady that had been identified as the mother answered in between sobs. By now a large crowd was gathering around the drama that was unfolding. People were running over to see if they could help, some where trying to move the rocks.

Rose ran over. They had to clear the area, there could be another fall at any moment! "Stop! You could cause further slides, please clear the area! She grabbed her ID out of her pocket and flashed it. The people closest to the slip backed away to where she directed them.

Meanwhile Scott had reassured the mother that it would be ok, they would call international rescue and get help.

Scott walked across to Rose who was still sending people back up the beach away from the area. As he did so he flicked the comms open on his watch.

Alan's boyish features lit up the small screen as he answered the call. "Scott! I wasn't expecting a call from you!"

"I'm afraid its business Alan." Scott glanced around to make sure no one was too near but Rose was doing an excellent job of dispersing the crowd. "We are at Porthcothan beach in Cornwall, there has been a major landslide and we have identified two children aged 10 and 6 are trapped in the cliff caves underneath. The tide is on its way back in and a normal rescue will take hours."

"Understood. We are on our way Scott".

"Thanks Alan."

He signed off and walked up to Rose. She had cleared most of the area already and was ensuring no one had remained. This was a small alcove and would soon be cut off by the tide, especially if there was another major landslip, it had already closed the alcove off by fithty percent of its normal size. It was a massive slide, the gaping gap in the cliff above was a sight to behold.

"International rescue is on their way. E.T.A will be 55 minutes. They will contact local emergency services and update them of the situation if they have already been called by the public". Scott looked at the remaining crowds.

"Good. Hopefully they will send the local police to cordon this area off." Rose walked over to a group of young lads in their 20s that she had tried to send off a moment ago, she was sick of flashing her ID. Most people had been compliant but years of practice told her these guys were trouble. She turned to Scott "Can you coax the mum away to a safe point?" He nodded and headed over to her and her companion.

Rose convinced two other families to pack up and walk away before she advanced on the group of lads again. People were just ignorant sometimes; they could see what had occurred and yet still felt inclined to just sit on their arse and continue drinking.

She walked over to where they were lounging and chatting. There were six of them in total. Talking and listening to music loudly. By now Scott was trailing behind Rose, having got the mother and her friend to move to safety. Scott didn't like the look of these guys and wanted to make sure Rose was ok.

"Excuse me" One of the guys glanced at her before they carried on with their conversation completely ignoring her. "Hi I'm sorry to bother you." She stepped on the edge of their blanket. That got her a filthy glare. "I need you to evacuate this area immediately, in case you didn't notice the cliffs crashing onto the beach, there has been a landslide and a rescue will be under way shortly. You need to leave to make room for the emergency services."

They glared at her. She stayed put; arms down loosely at her side, feet spread evenly apart. Open body language to diffuse the situation but ready to defend if it went south. One of the guys stood up and walked up to her, his 6ft 4 height casting a dark shadow over her small stature. His athletic muscular build on full display, topless as he tried to get into her personal space to intimidate her. She stepped back and felt Scott come closer, she carefully extended her hand behind her to warn him to stay where he was.

"Why should I listen to you, what you going to do about it if we don't leave?" he sneered. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She flashed her police ID. "Well I have politely asked you and now I am advising you again to vacate this area. Rescue teams will need the space and you could be caught in the next landslide, you are right near the cliffs. Time to pack up and go." At the sight of her badge some of the guys had started packing up and heading off, calling for their mate to follow but he ignored them; staring intently at Rose instead. This guy was already wasted or high.

"Fine, I'll go." The ginger haired guy turned as if to leave but she saw the swing coming before he even raised his arm, the closed fist and the slight twist in his waist giving away his intentions. She met his blow head on with her palm, grabbed his fist and used his momentum to carry him unceremoniously to the floor digging her other elbow firmly in between his shoulder blades as she did so, causing him to land on the floor next to her feet. She then wrenched his fist up behind his back and straddled across his waist one knee planted firmly and uncomfortably in the middle of his back. Scott watched the other men warily.

"Right, let's try this, again shall we? Now you can get up and be civil and leave or we can continue this down the station and I can charge you with threatening a police officer and potential assault."

"SCREW YOU!" he shouted struggling; he was quickly reduced to yelping as she calmly ramped his arm up higher towards his neck. He spat to the side, towards her but he couldn't reach her. As soon as he stopped struggling, she carefully released the tension but held him firmly.

One of his friends tried to reason with him. "Come on mate, don't be a dick! Let's just go somewhere else."

Rose motioned to Scott to help her lift the guy in a controlled manner. He came over and took the other guys shoulder and together they stood him up. He struggled once or twice but he was well pinned by both Scott and Rose who still had control of his arm. They started to escort him off the beach just as a team of officers arrived. "Perfect timing" Rose commented.

A sergeant walked towards them, along with an officer. As they got near the older sergeant with the brunette hair and hazel eyes took stock of the situation. She scrutinized the unruly lad Rose had hold of giving him a cold glare. The crinkles in the corner of her eyes becoming deeper as she did so.

"Hi Rose" the Sergeant addressed her.

"Hi Mum". Rose smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil and Gordon were on their way to the south coast of England, responding to the rescue their brother had called in. John had remained behind in case of a space emergency and it allowed him, Brains and Tin-Tin to continue vital repairs on One.

Gordon was anxious to get to the danger zone as soon as possible, with the children involved being so young he knew they needed to respond quickly. He had been studying the tide and was concerned at how fast it would shortly start to engulf the area.

Virgil checked his watch; they were approximately 15 minutes away from the danger zone. Alan had warned them that Rose had cleared the area with Scott until local police enforcement had arrived and now taken over the cordon. They had created space for thunderbird 2 to land directly on the beach.

Gordon was surveying some photos that Scott had taken of the site and sent over. "Gee! Virgil, I think we are going to have to move a lot of earth here before we can get to those boys. We won't be able to use charges to clear the area either, it's much too unstable and its sandstone which is notoriously porous and crumbles for a pass time."

"Yep; definitely going to have to shovel it away section by section I think to gain access and use the mobile sensors to detect early movement. We can only hope the internal caves are still intact and the boys were able to take shelter. They must be terrified."

Virgil could see the coast on the horizon in front of him, Gordon stood to gain a quick view. "Wow its beautiful here! Look at that water! I might have to come back and do some surfing."

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5"

"Go ahead Thunderbird 2"

"E.T.A in 5 minutes, requesting clearance to land."

Alan contacted Sergeant Williams at Porthcothan.

"You are clear to land. I can maintain communications for you from here."

"Thanks Alan." Usually Scott would manage the communications between the local emergency services and international rescue but seeing as he was meant to be on holiday they would need to rely on Alan. Gordon and Virgil were both needed for the rescue operation.

Virgil set Thunderbird two down on the beach. It had been cleared completely but there was a small crowd that had formed at the sand dunes way up the beach and on the cliffs opposite to the one that had collapsed. In the distance he could see a small group at the edge of the cordon waiting with the police, he thought he could just make out Scott, he should have known his brother would be waiting. Gordon noticed too.

"Hey there's Mr. Micro-management. I knew he'd find some way to hang around!" Gordon peered out.

"You know; he's not going to be impressed if that nickname sticks."

Gordon chuckled.

"Come on" Virgil motioned to the hatch.

Gordon headed straight into the pod to roll out the excavator. She was a specialist bit of kit built specifically to assist with landslides. It was a big red vehicle on caterpillar tracks with a large bucket on the front used to scoop up rock into a hopper which would then crush the rock into dust and expel it from two pipes located at the rear. It made light work of large rock falls in minutes and had a drill to break up denser rock if required.

Virgil had headed over to the fall to assess it himself before radioing Gordon. "Gordon it looks to be stable enough to clear the landslide but try to refrain from drilling unless you absolutely have to, your right its mostly sandstone so the extractor alone should make light work of it"

"F.A.B, I'll let you know when I am through."

Virgil quickly walked over to the cordon to briefly introduce himself and explain the plan, he also asked the Sgt. to maintain contact with Alan throughout the operation as he would be able to provide updates on the operation. Sergeant Williams nodded and explained she would maintain the cordon and had pre warned the public about no filming, which would be enforced. Virgil glanced over to a middle aged, blonde woman wrapped in a blanket with a tissue gripped in her hands, her eyes were red raw and his brother was speaking softly to her. She must be the children's mother; Virgil scanned the crowd but Rose was nowhere to be seen. Strange. Scott caught Virgil's eye and subtly nodded. They both needed his identity to remain hidden, as much as it would kill Scott to sit this one out. Virgil thanked the sergeant and headed back to the site of the landslide. Gordon was making excellent progress and Virgil was already harnessed up. He pulled on his helmet and checked the head torch.

Virgil's communicator beeped. "I'm through."

"Great work Gordon!"

He saw Gordon jump out of the cockpit and gear up. By the time he got there, they were both ready to enter through the cave entrance which was reassuringly still intact despite the landslide from above. An initial sweep with their head torches showed no one was near the entrance. They cautiously stepped further inwards. It was a tight space that was narrow and tapered past some big rocks that jutted upwards out of the sand. Gordon looked back out of the cave entrance and noticed the waves were starting to lap the mound of rubble that had been expelled by the excavator. He pointed it out to Virgil "We need to hurry." He nodded in reply.

"Hello?" Virgil called. His voice carried in an echo for a few moments afterwards. There was no response. They soon reached what must have been the back of the cave, it was only small. The boys were nowhere to be seen. Gordon and Virgil exchanged worried glances. "Hello! its international rescue."

Just then Virgil noticed something moving ahead, it looked like it was coming out of the bottom of the cave wall. On closer inspection Virgil realised it was a little boy emerging from a narrow fissure at the back. His blonde hair was a dusty grey and his whole body was covered in mud and dust; his swimming shorts filthy. "Hey kiddo" Virgil crouched down. "What's your name?"

"J - Joe" he looked terrified and was shaking. Virgil crouched down and extended a hand. "Hi Joe I'm Virgil, we've come to get you and your brother out. Why don't you come here and we can get you warmed up and see your mum, she's very worried about you."

"My Brother!" the little boy's face suddenly crumpled and his shoulders heaved as he started to sob. "I can't leave him, he's too big and he's stuck in there. I didn't want to leave, he told me to go and get help." The boy pointed behind him.

"Well you did a fantastic job! You were really brave to come out here and find us! We'll look for your brother, you're not alone now." Virgil managed to wrap a blanket around him, the boy was perished, Virgil could feel the coldness radiating through the blanket. "Can I take you to your mum now? I promise we will get to your brother." Virgil tried to walk the boy out but he wouldn't move from the spot and dug his heels into the sand, looking back at the hole he had crawled from.

Gordon had already communicated to Alan that they had located the youngest boy safe and well and that they were going to continue to search for the eldest. He saw Virgil was struggling to move the young lad on.

He went over and crouched with Virgil. "Hi. I tell you what; if you go with Virgil I'll tell you a secret that you can share with your brother when we find him."

A barely audible "Ok" was murmured. His blue eyes looked up at Gordon full of hope and fear.

Gordon whispered behind his hand and pointed at Virgil "Sometimes we have to leave each other behind on rescues and it can be scary but I know he'll make it back because he's my big brother and he will always find a way to get back to me." The little boy's blue eyes widened in surprise. "I'll tell you what. I'll lend you my big brother for now - just until we get yours back ok?" he looked at Virgil who smiled warmly. The little boy looked at Gordon and then gave him a huge hug before taking Virgil's hand.

"Atta Boy! What's your brother's name?" Gordon asked

"Andy"

Gordon smiled and gave him the thumbs up as he walked up to the fissure in the rock that Joe had crawled out of. Meanwhile the boy let Virgil scoop him up into his arms and chatted to him as they headed out. Virgil asked him about if he could feel any pain, was his brother just stuck or was he hurt? As Virgil ducked out of the cave the bright sunlight caused him to squint initially but his eyes quickly adjusted. He turned and started walking towards the small group in the distance, when someone broke under the barrier screaming Joe's name as she ran towards them. "Mum!" shouted Joe in delight. Virgil gently set him down just as his mum collapsed on the floor and scooped him up in to a tight embrace, kissing him on the head. She looked up with tears in her eyes and thanked Virgil profusely as she ran her hands over the boy's forehead and checked him over.

"Your welcome, I am glad he's safe. He doesn't appear to have any injuries but you ought to get the paramedics to give him a once over just in case." Virgil looked at the tall brunette man that had appeared next to her. "We are going back in for Andy now, according to Joe he is ok but he is stuck further in the cave, we'll let you know as soon as we know more." The mother looked distraught and was ready to ask more questions but Scott intercepted her before she could "Come on Jackie, let's get you and Joe over to the paramedics. I can keep watch and I'll come and get you if I see them come out with him." She nodded and turned to go. Scott put an arm around her and looked over his shoulder just in time to catch Virgil mouth "thank you" before he jogged back to the cave.

Gordon had managed to squeeze into the gap but he couldn't go in any further than his waist for fear of getting stuck, it was tight. He could feel the cold damp sand and moisture seeping through his blue uniform as he scrabbled on the floor to get a better look. "Andy? Its International rescue. Can you hear me?"

"International rescue!"

"Hey! Andy are you ok? I'm Gordon. We are going to get you out so try not to worry."

"My brother? Did you get him?"

"Yep we did, you did great kiddo! he's safe."

Gordon swept the head torch around and could see that two rock beds appeared to all but be touching each other with a small gap that a child could have pushed through, the base of both rocks had rounded somewhat at the bottom, no doubt from the natural erosion of the waves.

"I can't see you Andy, how far back are you?"

"Erm, I don't know but I can see your torch. It was dark before."

"That's great news, are you hurt or trapped?"

Gordon waited patiently "I'm not really hurt I scraped my leg but I am stuck in a small space I've tried squeezing back through but I got stuck and it's scary."

Gordon sent a little buggy with a camera attached through the crevice so he could see the layout and where Andy was located. Luckily, he was only about 8 foot away and the tightest section was only 2ft long and right at the edge here just in front of Gordon.

"Ok buddy, don't worry I'm going to try and make it a bit easier to get you out."

Gordon figured the easiest thing to do would be to dig and scrape the sand out a bit to make a bigger gap between rockface and the floor then get Andy to scrabble through. He had brought a micro shovel and began to dig in earnest but it was hard work in such a confined space and slow progress as he couldn't get enough momentum or swing on the shovel to move a lot at once. The roof of the rock bed was only a foot higher than his head in his current position but it was reasonably wide at the bottom before tapering in again. He was able to put a different attachment on the shovel so when it was at full extension, he could use it to rake the sand back out from under the narrowest section. When he was ready, he retracted the shovel and propped it to one side, then flattened the sand out of the way as much as he could. He was damp, itchy and uncomfortable, granules of sand stuck on his lips. The taste of gritty salt and sand lingered on his tongue.

"Ok Andy I have dug as much as I can, I need you to shuffle out backwards. So, feet first towards my voice, on your stomach ok?"

"What if I get stuck?"

"You got all the way in this way, didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Then you fitted through in that position so you should make it out in that position. I know it's scary because you can't see where you're going but just follow my voice, I'll keep chatting. If you try to come out head first you are more likely to get stuck. I've widened it a bit too so it shouldn't be as tight as when you first tried."

"Trust me." Said a voice "He can talk and talk…. you will be able to hear him all the way." Said Virgil, his voice muffled by the rock bed.

"Ha-ha! Virgil."

"Ok I'm coming."

"Well done Andy! You keep going and I'll tell you when I can see you." Gordon was starting to go numb from being on his front so long. "You know I used to go rock pooling all the time when I was your age and I got into surfing. I have never been here before though; it looks like it has amazing pools around the corner. How you doing buddy?" Gordon shifted his weight slightly from one arm to another.

"It's really tight, I'm under a huge bit of rock now, it rubbing against my back so I'm having to go slowly."

"It's ok buddy, take your time just keep doing little backwards shuffles for me keeping nice and low with your arms out straight over your head if you can, use your hands to brace against the rock at the sides and push backwards slowly." Gordon was hoping the poor kid wasn't too far off. "Hey! Gordon shouted! "I can see your feet!" This bit was really tight, and was where Gordon had tried to widen the pass.

"It's really tight, I feel like I'm going to get stuck!"

"It's ok Andy, don't panic! Just imagine your in-between those rollers you get at the indoor play centres. It feels horrible for a few seconds then you relax and slide out. I want you to feel with your feet, can you feel the sand is dipping now slightly?"

"Yeah" he replied shakily.

"That's where I have dug the ground out a bit to help you out ok? so press into the sand and relax, then just wriggle back pushing yourself off the walls with your hands."

Sure enough, Gordon could now see red swimming shorts as Andy cleared the narrowest section. Soon his feet were in touching distance. "Andy you are so close now I can touch your feet; you need to turn your head to one side now and keep low!" Gordon gently tapped his heel "See! You've come all that way! Just give me a minute to move out."

Gordon tried to wriggle backwards. He tried again. His hips felt trapped as did his upper torso. Bugger! "Hang on Andy! Nearly there I just need to grab my gear ok?" He didn't want to worry the lad. Gordon pushed and went blue with the effort. He couldn't back out. He called Virgil on his watch. "Virgil" he whispered.

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

"No! well…. Yes!" just give me a little pull, will you?

"You're Kidding!

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I must have inched forwards when I was digging." Hissed Gordon

"Ok hang on."

Virgil grabbed his brother's legs that had been struggling for purpose and pulled. He grunted with the strain.

"Owww, oww oww! Yelped Gordon.

Virgil dropped his legs "You are well and truly stuck my friend, I don't think I can dig you out on my own." Virgil ran a hand through his hair as he looked at down at his brother's legs. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

Gordon tried again in vain before he stopped resisting. Still looking down at his wrist.

"I have an idea!" Virgil started stood and started to head out of the cave.

"What? Drill me out?"

"No; what we need is more Braun. I'm off to get Micro-management."

"Don't you dare Virgil! There must be another way!"

"What's micromanagement?" piped up Andy.

"Oh, it's just a joke Andy, you see to get us out Virgil just needs to go and get the special one… I mean specialised equipment to help us out of this situation." Agggh! he was never going to live this one down. He sunk his head on his arms and waited for the inevitable. Andy had at least managed to get fully clear of the overhanging rock now and was able to curl up to face Gordon.

"You're stuck, aren't you?" The young ginger haired lad questioned.

"Yyyeeaahhh…. But don't worry we're nearly out now and you've done the hardest part so that's a bonus! I'm just going to be keeping you company for a bit longer than we expected! So why don't you ask me some questions about international rescue to pass the time?" Gordon smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott watched on in frustration from behind the blue tape. Rose was still giving her statement to the local officer whilst her mother was receiving regular updates from Alan in five. Scott felt at as loss as to what to do, he had been involved as much as he could. He had taken Jackie to the paramedics and they were currently giving Joe a full assessment. Scott had remained true to his word and was waiting for them to bring out the next young lad. It was just Scott and Sgt. Williams stood next to the cordon now. Scott was watching intently for movement at the end of the beach. He was used to waiting for his brothers when operational all the time but this was different. If it all went wrong he couldn't just go running in himself without raising questions. He was itching to be up that end of the beach assisting them, not stuck here!

"I bet you didn't think your holiday would begin like this! Have you ever had a chance to see international rescue in action before? Rose has been lucky enough to see them twice now!" Sgt. Williams stood with one arm tucked in her vest and the other poised on her radio.

"Yeah it's been quite the morning! I have only ever seen them from afar, never this close before." He hoped Rose's mother couldn't pluck liars out like her daughter could. He could see her scrutinising him as she considered his answer. He thanked god that he was still wearing his aviators, it made his facial expressions harder to read. Scott turned and saw Virgil was jogging back on his own towards them. There must be a complication he thought. His body tensed involuntarily, ready to spring into action. Rose reappeared by Scott's side and spoke to her mother.

"Look that IR guy's coming back again." She said surprised. She needed to get her mum to look away from Scott who was leaning forward intently like a coiled spring, obvious much? She thought to herself. Rose stepped up closely to Scott's side to deliberately block her mothers view.

Sgt. Williams greeted Virgil as he arrived. "Something wrong sir?"

"No, no its all under control, my colleague has located the boy but he is in a tight spot and we could do with another body or two to help with some equipment to get the boy out. My colleague is supporting Andy from inside the cave." Virgil glanced around before his gazed rested on his brother. "Hey! You look strong enough. Would you be willing to help?"

"Yeah sure." Scott allowed Virgil lift up the cordon.

"I'll come too; I can help!" Rose ducked after Scott in quick succession.

"I'll get our operative to call through with an update as soon as we have the boy." Virgil informed Sgt. Williams.

"Ok - Rose you be careful!" she called.

Rose turned and rolled her eyes "I'll be fine!" Before turning around to chase after Scott and Virgil.

Once they were all out of earshot, they began converse.

"What's the problem?" Scott had already slipped in to full commander mode.

"Gordon found Andy, freed him from the crevice in the cave but in doing so he got stuck himself in the inner cave and I can't get him out." They were at the edge of the cave now.

"Are you serious?" Scott marched into the entrance and could just make out a pair of blue and orange boots that led up to his brother's waist, his top half not visible for the large rock face he was trapped under.

"Christ Gordon!" muttered Scott with an exasperated sigh. He shook his head.

"He's tried pushing and I've tried pulling; its no use, I don't want to drill unless I really have to, I don't want to cause any more movement that might cause a disturbance. I can't drag him out with a winch either because it might hurt him. "

Scott had pocketed his sunglasses and was thinking. "Ok. Ok…" Scott frowned as he took stock of the situation quickly. "What he needs is some kind of lubrication and we'll need some chisels and hammers just in case that's not successful."

"Can you not use that terminology and chisels and hammers; isn't that a bit drastic?" Moaned a muffled voice.

Both Scott and Virgil ignored him. Rose tried to suppress a laugh.

"I've got some grease in TB2 for repairs. I'll grab what I can out the tool kit too."

"Great"

Rose and Virgil went out to get the items. Scott badly wanted to tell Gordon what an idiot he was but he daren't in case the kid heard him. He just hoped they could get him out without too much of an issue. He wondered how long he'd been stuck for, Virgil would have tried everything before calling him in.

A few minutes later Virgil returned with the pot of grease, popping open the metal lid with a knife. Scott and Virgil then slathered the edge of the rocks and Gordon's uniform with the thick, gloopy paste usually used to lubricate metalwork and mechanisms. Once they were certain they had a good covering they wiped their hands – Scott using Gordon's pant legs -"Hey!" he shrugged at Virgil - he didn't want to get his civvies filthy! Then they dug at the sand just underneath Gordon's waist as much as they could. "This is so undignified!" He whined.

"Right" Scott Shook himself out as he straightened up. He was hoping his injury was healed enough for this. A few days after the accident he had got himself some treatment on the mainland where they gave him a shot of bone sealant for his collarbone to speed the healing. He hoped it had done the job. Both he and Virgil crouched down and grabbed a leg and pushed down firmly but not too hard on Gordon's waist. They were interrupted with a tap on Scott's shoulder. "Allow me." Scott was on the verge of protesting but the look he received from Rose made him quit while he was ahead. He straightened up out of the way with a look of defeat. Virgil marveled at Rose with a new level of appreciation. She shrugged and winked at him.

"Right on my count, 3,2,1 PULL!" Scott instructed.

They both strained with the effort; Gordon yowled in discomfort but they did see a small shift. Encouraged by this they gave another tug. He still wouldn't budge fully. Scott grabbed a chisel and hammer and gave Virgil a set before he grabbed his own. By chiseling by hand, it meant the risk of causing more instability in the rock structure would be less than by pneumatic drilling. They both gently chipped away at the rock directly around Gordon. They didn't need a lot to come off just a few centimeters at most (hopefully) to give them more of a gap. It took time, they didn't want to drop the hammer or miss the chisel with their brother underneath. The pain in Scott's collarbone intensified but not enough for him to give up, he was getting his brother out!

"Er…guys the tide is at the cave mouth now." Rose looked back worried.

Scott dumped his tools and grabbed more grease; Virgil did the same as they applied it to the fresh, rounded edges they had created. Scott stood and gestured for Rose to take his place. They went again on Scott's count. They pulled and strained; scrunching up their faces with the effort and struggling for purchase on the sand with their knees. Gordon started to shift just slightly. Scott gave up with overseeing; they had to get him out they could hear the young lad was getting distressed and Rose was right, the tide was well on its way in here, they were running out of time. He yanked Gordon by both his calves in tandem with Virgil and Rose's tugs and was rewarded with shout of relief from Gordon. They sprawled across the floor as the tension was released. Scott hissed in pain momentarily but no one heard over the commotion. "Ok, I'm clear, I'm out. Get off of me!" Gordon groaned as he pulled himself up onto his knees. Boy! he was going to have some bruises and maybe a few scrapes but otherwise he was intact which was a relief as at one point he thought he was going to be rendered in two!

Virgil was already coaxing the boy through. Scott and Rose took that as their cue to leave. They didn't want to be the subject of too much attention but they knew they must have already caused a stir. It wasn't unheard of for civilians to aid international rescue but it was rare. Scott walked out of the cave, brushed himself off and went to chuck his glasses on to disguise his features a bit better. He winced and swore at the pain the simple movement caused. "You damaged it, again didn't you?" Rose looked at him accusingly.

"No! it's just a bit tender, I haven't exercised it in weeks apart from physio."

Rose just handed him some water and painkillers out of his bag she had picked up.

"That might not be a bad idea." He accepted them gratefully.

She just rolled her eyes and carried on walking, shouldering his bag on her back and carrying hers. He didn't protest so she knew it must be hurting him.

He headed past thunderbird 2 glancing at her as he did so and chuckled. Thunderbird 2 really did look like a giant green turtle on the beach today. They both knew what he was thinking as they burst out laughing but stopped when they saw Virgil wasn't that far behind. As the motley crew ambled back to the cordon, Jackie was holding onto the tape with Joe tucked under her other arm in a blanket. Scott could see Sgt. Williams was on the radio before turning to speak to Jackie. He saw Jackie's hand fly up to her mouth before bending down to tell Joe before he started shouting "Andy!" across the beach. Alan must have radioed ahead with the good news.

Scott slipped back under the tape wincing as he did so, he lifted it up on his bad side out of habit. Gordon really owed him one he reflected. "Everything ok Rose?" Her mother asked.

"Yep; Andy's fine just a few scrapes on his leg but nothing major."

"I am sure they were grateful for your help; it seems you made all the difference." Sgt. Williams commented.

"Not really, they just needed a bit of pulling power nothing too fancy. Those guys know what they're doing." Rose replied. Scott decided to tactfully remain silent.

They watched as Virgil and Gordon made their way across, Gordon was limping a little. If you didn't know him you wouldn't have noticed but Scott could tell his gait was off, he'd have to check in with him later.

"Mum, looks like the press are here." Rose pointed to the guys pushing through the crowd on the beach.

"I told Dave to turn them away, how have they got this far down? Right I better go. You two enjoy your holiday and I'll see you on Tuesday 6pm for dinner yes?"

"Yeah! See you later!" waved Rose.

"I suggest we make ourselves scarce too, the press tried to collar me earlier, seems someone informed them of a guy attacking me. It was hardly newsworthy but then this is Cornwall. Between that and IR's rescue, its probably the most interesting thing to happen here in the last decade. Usually all they have to report on is seagulls stealing from the shops."

Scott nodded in agreement and snuck off with Rose, she knew a path that cut through the other side of the beach and up the dunes to the costal footpath that they could then double round back to the car park to avoid the press and the main crowds. They managed to move away largely undetected and back to the car park where they wasted no time in getting away from the scene.

Virgil and Gordon handed over Andy to his mum. Although a little traumatised at being trapped, he was buzzing about meeting international rescue. Joe ran over and hugged Gordon as tight as he could. He smiled and returned the hug. Jackie thanked them both. "That's ok we are glad we could help. Now just you remember boys, caves and cliffs are really dangerous in the future try to stay away from them." Virgil warned. The boys nodded somberly but soon brightened when Virgil handed them an IR sticker each for being so brave.

Gordon and Virgil then shook hands with Sgt. Williams who had returned now that she had chased the reporters off and promised them a brief statement on the rescue later. She thanked international rescue for their time and assistance, before watching them depart. Her part in this was far from complete, she now had to ensure this part of the beach remained closed off until the area had been surveyed and cleared as safe. There was going to be a lot of disgruntled tourists but at least the tide would be in completely soon, it would naturally cut off any access to the area. Ugh, the paperwork from this one was going to be lengthy and they still had that guy to process that Rose had riled up. Turned out he was wanted for dealing class B drugs (Yet more paperwork that her daughter managed to escape) but a successful collar all the same. She shook her head and began to radio her team.

Jackie held on to her boys and looked around to thank the woman in red and the young American man for all their help but was surprised to see they were already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was driving towards Newquay. Scott had been unusually quiet on the way over, she suspected he was in pain. She had already asked twice if he wanted to go back to the cottage but he was adamant he was ok as he sat there wincing every time they took a sharp bend (Which was a lot, this was Cornwall after all), Stubborn jackass! she reflected. Rose had made him apply a cold compress in case there was any swelling which he had begrudgingly accepted. Right now they were just passing the welcome to Newquay sign into town. Scott started to get suspicious when he noticed they weren't following the signs to the beach car park but to A&E. Sure enough she took the roundabout and pulled up in the car park.

"What are we doing here?"

She turned to face him "You've got your health card, right?"

"Yeah but I'm fine." He looked annoyed. No one had driven him to the hospital against his will since 8th grade. She looked at him with a clear I don't believe you expression.

"I thought you said you wouldn't molly-coddle me?" he accused.

"This isn't molly-coddling this is called common sense. Come on; out."

"I'm fine. Really! let's go to the amusements or the cinema."

"We have plenty of time for that but I won't take you if you don't get checked over."

"Blackmail, that's harsh!"

"like I said I'm not molly-coddling you." She deadpanned, got out the car and shut the driver's door shut behind her.

He sat flabbergasted, unsure of a worthy comeback. She was... She was impossible! People thought he was stubborn! He glared at her before He begrudgingly got out of the passenger seat and fell into step alongside her. She smiled to herself having won the battle.

He gave his details at the desk and they took a seat. It was crowded in here and was obviously going to take some time. They sat down in a gap between people waiting to be seen. The waiting room was basically just a long corridor with some chairs in it before a network of consultation rooms. There were various posters warning about ailments and viruses scattered haphazardly on a couple of noticeboards. Scott saw on the whiteboard that there was one doctor in, three nurse practitioners and two additional nurses. They sat as they waited for his name to be called. The room was so morosely silent (Except for the toddler who was screaming for his mother) that they daren't make conversation. One elderly guy across from them appeared to have had a fall with a bandage wrapped around his head another young girl was sat with her dad, she seemed to have injured her leg, a nasty red stain soaking through the shin of her denim jeans. The longer Scott sat there the sharper the twinges radiated from his collarbone, he had taken to holding his arm against his chest again as he had when he had first had it in a sling. Maybe Rose was right and he had done some damage. Either way his brother and that boy had needed help, he'd do it all again if he had to.

Scott eventually got called in and stood as a nurse came to show him through. Rose remained where she was and told him she would be waiting. She checked her phone whilst she waited. She was glad she had decided to bring him, he definitely was in pain at least he could get a proper check up here and then some rest hopefully. He came back ten minutes later and explained they wanted to x-ray it to be safe, so they waited some more.

Once the x-ray was complete, he was called back into the consultation office, Rose was surprised when Scott waved her up a few moments later. Usually they only consulted with the patient. Scott was worried she would be bored out on her own and he didn't mind having her listen in anyway. "Well as you can see from the x-ray the initial fracture has healed well, it's a bit inflamed but it's not fractured again."

"That's great but I didn't like the way you said initial?" Scott frowned.

Dr Jones drew their attention to a small white line just a little further down the bone and circled it with her stylus. She then brought up another X-ray.

"I compared this with your X-ray from three weeks ago Mr. Tracy and discovered that this hairline fracture had been missed. It had probably been healing well on its own but whatever you did today has caused it to fracture some more. Note a small increase in this hairline crack here (She pointed at the screen again). Now with your care package we could seal this one up too to speed the recovery bringing it from 4-12 weeks to just 4-6 weeks. As with last time the idea of using the sealant is to encourage the bone to regenerate quicker." She waited for Scott to process the information.

Well I'll be dammed he thought! No wonder it had hurt so much today, he was convinced it had healed! That would explain the pain. The treatment had not been pleasant last time, the needle was huge and despite the local anesthetic it was sore for a time. He did however have to consider that he needed to be operational as soon as possible, so with that in mind he agreed to the procedure. They could do it now too which was a bonus.

Scott wanted Rose to stay so she did. She waited behind the curtain as he managed to get his shirt off with some difficultly. Thankfully he had the sense to wear one with buttons down the middle that he could shrug on and off easily. He then laid down on the couch and waited as the Doctor and Rose came back around the screen. The Doctor then carefully administered the local. He looked at Rose and could have sworn she flinched and adverted her gaze. She looked at him apologetically.

"Your needle phobic, aren't you?" He asked her. The Doctor had already left the room while they waited for the local to take effect.

"Yeah"

"Well I hate to break it to you but you're not going to like the next bit, you can go and grab a break if you want?" She looked like she was ready to flee. She sat back down instead.

"No, it's ok. I want to stay, you sure you want this?"

He nodded. "If it helps heal it quicker, I'm all for it, needles have never bothered me."

The Doctor walked back in. "Ready?"

He nodded. She double checked for feeling before bringing the biggest needle Rose had ever seen towards Scott's collar bone. It was a bit bigger than a microchip gun she had seen a vet use to chip her childhood dog. She tried to remain calm for Scott's sake as the colour drained from her face. Scott felt for her hand and gripped it tightly as the Doctor carefully and expertly plunged the needle into his bone marrow. Scott was tense but remained focused on the wall at the end of the bed. Rose rubbed small little circles into his palm with her thumb which he focused his whole being on as a distraction. His hand slowly relaxed into hers. He could feel the pressure of the needle even though there was no pain. Just a horrible tugging then filling sensation almost like a numb burning that radiated from the injury.

"You're doing really well and just so you know after this we are going to get you whatever you want." Rose looked directly into his eyes.

"Whatever I want?"

"Yep"

"Apple pie!"

She laughed. Of all the things! The Doctor smiled. "All done! Now I suggest you head back to where you are staying and rest. You will need to wear a sling for at least a week (A groan) and keep it dry for 48 hours and no strenuous activity under any circumstances. That's no lifting, no pulling and no high intensity exercise!"

"Yes ma'am" Scott's tone was disappointed. The Doctor was very clear, she had seen his type before a few times.

"I also noticed you missed your last check up at your regular clinic so I want you back here for Friday."

Rose looked at him, he looked sheepish "Whoops! maybe I did." He held his one palm up in surrender.

"Don't worry he'll be here on Friday just name a time."

She smiled and handed the appointment card to Rose who tucked it into her bag.

Back at the cottage Rose had managed to get Scott settled on to the couch. She had fluffed up the pillows and tucked him in a corner and given him the remote. He had nodded off pretty much instantly the stronger pain meds obviously taking effect. Rose cautiously slipped out and took a quick trip to the local store where she brought the supplies she needed.

He was still asleep when she got back, so she set to work in the kitchen. She peeled and cored the apples, rolled out the pastry and greased a pan. She then cooked up the apple filling with an ample amount of cinnamon before dumping it in to the pastry casing and sealing it with a shortcrust lid. She then set it in the preheated oven to bake before she started on the washing up. She gazed out the window that overlooked the field out the back of the property. It was strangely therapeutic after the day they had. He was such an idiot; she knew as soon as he called home, he would end up involved in the rescue if something had gone south - that's why she had offered to help too. There would have been no talking him out of it and to be fair if it was one of her sisters in there, she would have done the same. She couldn't blame him.

After 20 minutes it was ready or at least she thought it was, apple pie was one of the few things she could cook or so she had been told. She sat down on the edge of the sofa whilst she waited for it to cool. She jumped when she realised Scott was awake. He sniffed the air…

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked hopefully. Despite the sausage roll they had grabbed on the way back from the hospital he hadn't eaten much today.

"You wanted apple pie so I made some."

She got up and grabbed him and herself a slice with a good dollop of clotted cream on the side. He tried to get up but it hurt.

"Stay there!" she handed him his share and sat down next to him. She quickly realised he wasn't going to be able to manage it on his own with one arm in a sling. So, she handed him a spoon and held onto the bowl for him. "Careful it's hot!" as he stabbed a healthy bite out of the bowl.

He popped a bit in his mouth and his eyes lit up. "Oh, wow! This is amazing!" he managed to get out before he went for some more.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it I bloody love it!" he exclaimed stealing one of her mannerisms. She laughed. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she did. She really was beautiful.

Rose cleared the bowls away, it was about 4pm in the afternoon. She settled down on the sofa next to him to watch the film he had put on. She didn't care it was hot and sunny outside and they were stuck indoors, she was more than content to be in his company and hoped he would actually rest.

He didn't know if it was the warm content feeling from the apple pie making him so relaxed or the really strong pain drugs in his system but he could feel he was more unguarded than usual. Either way he found himself snuggling into Rose's shoulder and was surprised when she let him sneak under her arm and onto her lap. He turned on to his back so he was comfier and looked up at her.

"Thanks for today."

"What for?"

"Helping with Gordon and making me go for a check-up I honestly didn't realise how bad it was. I have a high pain threshold or so I've been told."

"So, I can see! Well some one has to look out for you if you're not capable." She was absentmindedly stroking his hair as he rested in her lap. Her attention was focused on the TV before she looked down at him her eyes full of concern.

"How are you feeling?"

"High? Joking!... A bit tender to be honest ask me again in a few hours and it might be a different story." She smiled.

They stayed like that for some time, Rose dared not move as she could see how comfortable he was but eventually he had to get up for the bathroom anyway. She took the opportunity to make some dinner, it was about 9pm by the time they had finished. She had just cleared the dishes as Scott's tablet began to beep. He picked it up and swiped the screen to see his brothers crowded onto one settee with Tin-Tin. He held the screen higher so they couldn't see the sling. He motioned for Rose to join him so she pulled up a stool and took the tablet from him and held it up to save his good arm.

"Hey Scott, Hey Rose!" A chorus of voices greeted them.

"Hi Guys, how's it going?" Scott asked.

"All good we thought we'd just check in after the rescue." explained Virgil. It was weird Scott thought. It was morning on Tracy island now meaning they would have got back from the rescue to the island in the early hours of this morning but it had been the afternoon here.

"How are you Gordon? you looked like you were limping when we left." Scott got straight to the point concerned about his nearly youngest brother.

"Well you guys did nearly pull my limbs off for me but no I'm fine just a few bruises and cuts."

"And a complete loss of pride." John quipped. It was rare for him but John had a wicked sense of humour if given the time to express it.

Everyone chuckled; even Gordon did whilst bumping John off the edge of the sofa. He playfully shoved his way back on.

"How are the repairs going with TB1?"

"Ha! I told you! ten dollars to me!" Gordon grinned.

"Damn it!" John exclaimed.

Scott looked confused to which Tin-Tin supplied "They had bets Scott on whose welfare you would check in on first your brother or your 'bird'.

"Am I really that predictable?"

"YES!" they all shouted.

"Well at least answer the question then!" He shot back.

"She's fine, the rebuild of the thrusters is coming along nicely and Virgil made a start on the panelling yesterday - you won't recognise her! Brains and I are tackling the electrics later." John reported.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about." said Rose.

"Say Scott, you look rather tired are you ok? and what's that tied around your neck?" Virgil questioned. Damn it! Trust him to notice.

Rose remained diplomatically silent.

"Just a busy day you know, trying to holiday around a rescue and then having to dig your brother out of a wall is pretty tiring." Scott voice had risen at the end of the sentence.

"Son, not hiding something are you?" His dad walked in behind the sofa giving him the classic steely but somehow warm all-knowing gaze that still affected Scott from hundreds of miles away. He couldn't lie to his father.

"My collarbone was giving me a bit of grief afterwards. Its fine."

"Son you need to get it checked out."

"It's ok Jeff, I realised he may have hurt himself so I told him we were going to another beach but I actually dropped him at A&E."

Raucous laughter exploded from his siblings as Scott glared at Rose before grinning himself, Tin- Tin was trying to wipe the tears out of her eye. Jeff was chuckling hard too, the laughter lines at the edges of his eyes were fully creased.

"Anyway, turns out I had a secondary hairline fracture that I wasn't aware of when I helped Gordon out this morning and it exacerbated it a bit. So, I got that one sealed too but I have to just wear a sling for a bit."

"Gee sorry Scott!" You should have just left me!" Gordon commented.

"It's ok, thankfully Rose and Virgil did most of the heavy hauling, I got off lightly."

"What are you implying? I'll have you know I'm the lightest out of the lot of you." Gordon protested.

"Hmmm… well it's getting late your end, maybe its time you got some shut eye? Rose thank you for seeing to him, its great to know he's in good hands. Now maybe you can enjoy your holiday and try not to get into anymore scrapes - you have only been off the island for 48 hours after all."

"Well we'll try but I can't guarantee anything!" Scott replied.

"That's what I was afraid of. Goodnight to both of you." Jeff signed off as the rest of the family waved.

"Bye guys!" Scott and Rose waved back before signing off.

"You shopped me in!" accused Scott as soon as the call ended.

"It's not my fault Virgil noticed! you knew he would sooner or later. How about we do what your Dad suggested and get some kip?"

"I am pretty tired…"

"If you need anything just call for me ok?"

"Ok thanks"

They both gathered their things and turned in for the night. Rose waited 20 minutes until she no longer heard footsteps across the hall or detected any signs of movement. He had obviously made it to bed ok. She did one last paranoid check in all for corners of the room for spiders before turning the light off and hoping that there really wasn't any more of them around. She fell into an uneasy sleep reaching out for a companion next to her but grabbing cool sheets instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott groggily came to; the early morning light shining through the cracks in the blind, illuminating the room around him. A wide beam of light falling diagonally across the bed. He inhaled sharply at the pounding ache in his clavicle that had forced him awake for what seemed like the millionth time in hours. He looked at his watch it was 5am. Ugh!

The duvet was entangled around his lower waist from where he had been struggling to find some sort of position that he would be comfortable in. All four pillows had been desperately wedged behind his head in an attempt to keep him upright which was the most bearable position. Man! He felt rough, the last of the injected drugs from the hospital had well and truly worn off.

He looked at the bedroom door as if he could see into the room next door. He assumed she was still asleep; he could imagine her peacefully resting on her side facing towards him, her hands tucked around the edge of the pillow. Her long hair fanned out beside her. He sighed. He was desperate to tell her but how? There never seemed to be a good time, his mind always plagued with what if's. Although they had only been here a couple of days, he was starting to dare to hope that she felt the same way about him. When she let him rest in her lap yesterday and held him, he had almost told her right then but he was too exhausted from the day's events. Now he was regretting it, yet again. When he had been settled in arms, he felt a completeness that he'd never experienced before that made him feel whole. Sure, he had been in other long-term relationships but he had never wanted to be with someone as much as he did with her. He didn't know what he would do if she rejected him, he would be crushed and their friendship would become strained, tainted. He was in turmoil; his indecision eating away at him like the pain coursing through his neck. He was usually so confident he just went for it and it was usually well received – why couldn't he just be honest?

He sat quietly in agony. He didn't want to get up to early and wake her. The few times he had tried to reach his phone and his tablet he had failed miserably. So, he resigned himself to watching the minute hand tick by on his watch, still thinking about the girl next door.

7 am. He must have fitfully dozed off again. He still couldn't move without shooting pains. The after effects from the minor surgery seemed intensified this time around. He really wanted to take another dose of drugs but they had to be taken with food and he couldn't face the walk to the kitchen. Rose had said to call her if he needed anything but it was still early. He thought maybe he would text her instead, it was less intrusive than calling. He leant over to grab his phone and saw blinding white momentarily. He scrabbled around awkwardly with his right hand and knocked the glass clean off the bedside cabinet onto the carpet, it thudded as it bounced off the leg of the bed. Then to make things worse his phone slid off straight into the spreading pool of water. He cursed under his breath.

"Everything ok?" There was a cautious call at the door.

Oh no! he must have woken her up. He didn't need to look at himself to know he was a mess. Not exactly how he wanted to greet her.

"Er...yeah fine." He tried to swing round sit on the edge of the bed Whoa! That was a mistake! He hissed audibly.

Rose sighed. "Of course, you are. I'm coming in – are you decent?"

"Define decent?"

She rolled her eyes as she breezed through the doorway. Rose paused to take stock of the situation. He was propped up against the headboard, topless with the duvet entangled around his waist. It looked like he hadn't slept a wink. The delicate skin under his eyes was dark, his eyelids somewhat hooded from exhaustion. His hair was mussed up and haphazard. She looked at the floor where his glass had spilt all over the cream carpet and now his phone was face down in the pool of water. She quickly scooped it up and wiped it down on the shorts of her Pj's before handing it back to him. She then grabbed a towel from the en-suite to soak the water out of the carpet.

"I'm really sorry if I woke you, I tried to lean over and knocked it off, then I couldn't get it back. I'm pretty sore this morning. Didn't get much sleep." He yawned and grimaced as his neck muscles strained.

"It's ok." She sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She took a good look at him. "I don't think you're going anywhere today."

He looked crestfallen "But you had all those plans. Don't worry about me, go and see your parents or enjoy a day out on your own I'll be alright."

"I'm not leaving you! You look like you could do with some company to take your mind off the pain. It doesn't matter - I'm happy here for the day." He looked at her with a raised brow. "Honestly! Mum always says I should relax and I never have a good excuse so now I do!"

After Rose had got him some breakfast and helped him up to the bathroom and back, she settled him back into bed. He took his tablets with some water. He didn't even bother to get dressed it would be too awkward and painful and it wasn't like she hadn't seen him in just his boxers before so he didn't care. He hadn't been able to pull his old jogging bottoms on last night either. She went to tuck the duvet back in over him, leaning close to his face as she did so. As she glanced up, she saw his bright blue eyes smoldering at her, the iris's barely visible around the black pools that were his pupils. Her breath caught in her chest. She withdrew slowly but a hand reached out to cup her face and draw her closer. She slipped down into a kneeling position next to him not daring to move any further, she was mesmerised by the open desire on his face.

He was acting purely on instinct; a raw desire to finally act on his impulses. When she had leant down over him, he caught the light fragrance of watermelon, her hair just skimming his bare chest sending small shivers through him, her lips so close he really did want to know what it would be like to finally, finally kiss her… Next thing he knew his hand had reached for her face not allowing her to leave, her look of surprise was utterly endearing. He waited with bated breath unsure how she would respond, had he pushed it too far? Misread her obvious affection over the last few days? Rose saw the doubt flicker in his eyes but it was fleeting as he held her gaze.

His momentary fears were unfounded as she kissed him hard and fast. He responded in kind as she gently ran her hand down his chest. All the pent-up feelings were unleashed; their actions making up for the lack of words between them. She very carefully hovered above him to protect his injury as well as leaning in to him so he wouldn't have to strain forwards, He gently placed his hands on her hips.

Some time later - he wasn't sure how long exactly, they naturally broke apart. He was desperate to continue but his stupid injury wasn't going to allow it. He huffed in frustration. She looked across at him and smiled flirtatiously. "Trust you to start this when your incapacitated!" She rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow to face him.

"Yeah, it is rather unfortunate. I quite liked where it was heading." She laughed. Then she giggled some more almost to herself.

"What?" he looked across at her curiously. This was just how he had hoped things would turn out. No need for declarations of love or awkward conversations just conveying feelings the good old fashion way. People said actions spoke louder than words after all…

"Oh nothing! I'm just laughing because I think I've found a way to make sure you rest and recover. Put it this way, the quicker you rest, the quicker you recover and then we can continue... right where we left off." She paused to let him linger on that thought before one more brief, passionate kiss. Then she hopped up and went to get ready for the day. Rose smiled full of mixed emotions; he did want want to be with her after all!


	9. Chapter 9

The last couple of days they had started to fall into an easy routine of a couple that were adjusting from a close friendship to something more. It was so natural and they were so at ease with each other anyway; it seemed like a seamless transition. Rose had rescheduled the dinner with her parents for tomorrow evening so that Scott would have longer to recover. They had mostly spent their time chilling out on his bed playing games and chatting when they weren't fully infatuated with each other. She had taken to sleeping next to him and had all but abandoned her room. The first night he had been plagued with aches again but it was much more bearable now he wasn't alone. He was just content to hold her as she slept until he fitfully dozed off again.

This afternoon Scott felt more alert, the pain had become bearable so they had headed out to the pretty little walled garden that overlooked the fields for a change of scenery. They were both sat on a cushioned swinging twin chair, gently swaying in the slight breeze off the coast. Scott was sat upright in a pair of light shorts and blue shirt (with a sling). Rose was lying across the swing her bare feet in his lap, sunglasses on and admiring the view. It was super-hot by UK standards but nothing near like the sunbathing Scott was used to at home.

He still couldn't believe his luck. Things had gone better than he could have ever imagined. If you had told him two months ago, he would be sat here with the girl of his dreams in his arms - he would have snorted with laughter in disbelief and yet here he was! He smiled; he couldn't help it. He didn't think he had ever been this happy. A question interrupted his thoughts.

"So, when did you first know you really wanted be with me? Why now?" She was curious.

"Hmmmm… I liked you the moment I first saw you at the rescue..... I'm not sure but I think it was when we went to the cinema that night to see the remake of the Guardians of the Galaxy. I was running late as usual and I was panicking about getting there and I ran around the corner twenty minutes late – five minutes till the film was due to start and there you were; stood patiently waiting on the corner, the only person there. You even didn't see me; you had your headphones in, utterly immersed in what you were listening to under the streetlight and you looked so beautiful. You were stunning from the day I first set eyes on you but you really were a sight to behold that night. I'd had a really crappy day with a rescue but I really wanted to see you still and you just looked at me with your head cocked to one side, saw how exhausted I was and said let's just go home and we can chill. I protested but you still said it was ok, that's what digital film releases were for. You could still see it another time. Most girls wouldn't have been impressed but you understood exactly what I needed so we went back and just watched movies and ate pizza and had a great time. You have always been so selfless, so compassionate and understanding about my situation with my job, the few relationships I've had before had broken down because of IR or because I was overseas serving."

"You were shattered! I was just happy to be in your company and that you would choose to spend your spare time with me, when you get so little of it. The fact that you still made the effort to travel half way around the world to see me was enough. There's not many men I know who would do that for a friend." She smiled. "You know that was eight months ago!" She teased.

"I know, I know I just didn't want to ruin it. We have such a good friendship and I didn't know if you would be interested in me….so I didn't want to jeopardise it and lose you completely. I loved every day we were together - right from the beginning." Scott looked apologetic.

"Seriously! How could I not be interested in you with your charm and those eyes? I thought you'd never be interested in me that way, there was no way a guy like you would be interested in boring old me! You know what my first thought was when I saw you?" He shook his head.

"As I was slumped bleeding out… you turned me over, swam into my vision all I could think about was how handsome you were!" She laughed and he did too.

"You are anything but boring, don't sell yourself short. Your smart, funny and one of the bravest women I know. I like that you know your own mind and you aren't afraid to express it." He looked at her seriously. "Plus, there aren't many girls that would vault a five-foot barrier and selflessly throw themselves in front of a bullet for someone they didn't know.

"There was a point where I thought I was going to die…. I remember you looking so concerned but the way you took control of the situation… I felt so calm, like it was happening to someone else not me. You never faltered, you kept reassuring me. Making me feel like I had a chance as I could feel myself going cold, literally feel myself ebbing away."

She absently touched the scar through her shirt as if the memory triggered pain. "The only thing I was scared of was that I wasn't going to see you again even if I lived. Everyone knows how elusive IR are. How would I find you?" This was the first time Scott had heard how she truly felt in that moment. He didn't realise she had been holding on to life thanks to him. He had come too close to losing her that day, he never wanted to her to be in harm's way again. It would break him if anything happened to her. His chest hurt just at the thought.

He urged her to sit up and extended his good arm which she slipped under. Scott hugged her tightly his, chin resting lightly on her head.

"I didn't want to leave you but dad was so worried he ordered us all back. I was so mad!" It took me a long time to forgive him but thankfully John was able to keep a tab on you, and dad already had Lady Penelope on the case. I should have known he wouldn't have left you unsupported but I had to know you were ok. I couldn't stop thinking about you, what you had gone through to save me and my brothers."

"Well I am very glad fate brought us together, no matter what happened." Rose looked up at him

"Me too" he kissed her softly.

\-----‐-----------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was itching to go out, so that evening they headed to the nearest beach. He brought some fish and chips for them both and now they were sat on a picnic bench overlooking the sand dunes and the glorious coastline in early dusk. A light breeze played over them. The promise of sand and sea salt on the air.

"So how long's your mum been a Sergeant?" He felt it was time to get to know Rose's family ahead of tomorrow evenings dinner.

"Oh… at least eight years, she covers quite a large rural patch around here. I rarely used to see her as a kid, she was so busy. You wouldn't think it but rural policing can be intense. When its summer down here my mum has to deal with more than a seventy percent demand on their services as the population swells to three times its size with tourists and public disorder increases. Well you saw that first hand with the lads at the beach." Rose replied as she stabbed a chip awkwardly onto a wooden fork.

"Wow, that's intense! And your Dad?"

"He was a traffic cop, he's retired now."

"ha-ha! What does he think of your driving?"

"We try not to discuss it. it's probably his fault I'm so particular about driver etiquette in the first place. I'm just not Miss PC about it." Scott laughed.

"Remind me how your family thinks we met?" Scott wanted to be sure his story was absolutely straight. He had a feeling her parents would see right through him if he wasn't careful. He would tell Rose's parents in time about IR but not without his Dad's permission and not before meeting them in person.

"We met through a mutual friend at a bar in London on a night out. We got talking and the rest is history! If only it had been that pleasant!"

"Hmmm" His face was pulled in a frown. Scott was worried, what if her parents just thought he was some wealthy businessman - philanthropist - come celebrity? Scott knew his public image sometimes did him a disservice. Would they see him as worthy of their daughter's love and friendship? They were both involved in the service sector, it was a completely different to business but otherwise he would have so much in common with them. At least he had Ex-forces to fall back on, He supposed. She helped him off up the bench, then dumped their rubbish in the bin before taking a walk along the beach in the now early evening light.

Rose noticed he was unusually quiet. She blocked his path, stopping them in their tracks. The breeze sweeping her hair out beside her. "Are you ok? We can go back if it's too much?"

"No, it's not that, I feel fine. It's nice to stretch my legs and it's a stunning sunset." He adverted his eye contact from her.

"You're worried about meeting my parents, aren't you?" She took his hand and drew closer.

"What if they don't like me?" He knew the media hadn't been kind in his younger years they had made him out to be a playboy living off the bank of dad. He had just been trying to enjoy his teenage years like every other student. The death of his mother had been very public and as he hit mid-teens, he had spiraled a little. He had grown sick of the responsibility of being the eldest and being a role model, the media trying to trip him up all the time, so he gave them what they wanted. Not the boring responsible eldest child but a young, cocky lad who liked to get wasted and could be found at the centre of the action most nights. He did have an old juvenile record for public disorder and damage to property. It was one of the reasons he signed up to the air force in the end, his father had convinced him. Told him it was time to make something of himself and stop worrying about his brothers and live a bit but in a more constructive way. Stay out of trouble, put those leadership skills, bravado and confidence to better use... If IR hadn't come along, he would probably still be in the forces. He had never been interested in his father's business, he felt duty bound as the eldest to be actively involved as he would ultimately inherit it one day. Just last month he had been in the headlines because people thought he was hooking up with his dad's PA just because they left the office together for a business lunch when he was in town. Little did they know she'd already had quite the fling with another young Tracy. He was surprised they hadn't yet found him here yet with Rose.

"Don't like you? Have you heard yourself? What's not to like! Don't worry, they don't believe the crap the press reports, not with what mum does for a living. Just try to relax and be yourself you'll be fine."

He nodded "I Guess."

"I know you think your just Scott Tracy but you are many things to different people, just like everyone else in life is. I know International rescue is where your heart is and it must be frustrating not to be able to share that with the outside world; but you are successful in your own right. Having business acumen and a successful career are nothing to be shameful of. Your father's company makes a difference to thousands of people's lives a year through tech advancement and charitable giving. I am proud of you, of everything that makes you who you are. You ex- Airforce for christ's sake! You've got lots going for you. I know people who would have died for an opportunity to have achieved what you have in your life time."

She playfully stretched up to peck him on the cheek and linked her arm in his in an attempt to bolster his confidence. He smiled and came to the conclusion he was being stupid. She had so much sincere faith in him, it astounded him. They continued their stroll towards the cliff face, now turning a pinkish red in the sunset. As they walked, he noticed Rose started to shiver so he took the jumper off that was tied loosely around his shoulders and draped it one handed over hers. She smiled and shrugged it on "Thank you. You know you never told me why you chose now to admit your feelings?" She squeezed his hand.

"Well; when I crashed in that hurricane, I was alone for seven hours, so I had a lot of thinking time! I felt so… isolated and worried I'd never be found. It got me thinking about my real feelings for you and I was devastated that if I died there and then I would have never have got to tell you that I loved you. I would never have got to experience the joy of asking you out, being together… all those little milestones we could achieve together. It would be such a waste… all because I couldn't find a way to tell you how I really felt."

They had found a spot to sit down. Rose couldn't imagine what he had been through trapped and injured on his own, no idea if he would survive. He must have felt so terribly alone. She didn't realise how his own near brush with death had caused him to re-evaluate his life. She was glad he had taken some R&R to process it all. She let him lean into her, kissed the top of his head and whispered softly "I love you too. I'm here now." They stayed there till the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the stars began to break through, the glow of the moonlight shimmering on the dark waves like diamonds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the music that precedes a trip back to Tracy island as we catch up with the rest of the family and the repairs to one!

Tracy island at first glance may not look out of place in a holiday brochure with its poolside views and tropic backdrop but it was all hands-on deck at Tracy Island this afternoon. In the last couple of days, they had a spate of rescues which meant they were now running behind schedule with One's repairs and she was certainly being missed. They needed her operational again ASAP. Virgil tried his best but his craft simply wasn't built for speed and more of his father's time was being taken up trying to gather vital intel prior to TB2 landing. Normally Scott would have been able to supply the information first hand and start creating a plan of action. With John and Tin-Tin in space (Relieving Alan); it left just Brains, Gordon and Virgil to continue with the repairs. Sensing they were short staffed Jeff set aside his business accounts and headed down to the silo to assist.

"Hello Boys, how's it going?" Jeff cast his eye over Brains latest schematics of TB1 along with the to do list, noting that it was thirty five percent actioned. He looked up from the table across to Virgil. Virgil dropped the rag he was using to wipe his soiled hands and walked across.

"Hi Dad, we're making steady progress. John managed to finish wiring the circuits with Brains this morning so the transmitters and communications have been restored. Gordon and I have straightened out the hatch door frame and Brains has replaced the door mechanism. We are currently working on the missing paneling and a slight misfire on one of the newly fitted gas turbine engines." He noticed his dad was wearing overalls and caught Gordon's eye who shrugged. He couldn't recall the last time he saw his dad get his hands dirty either. He was usually content to leave the manual labour to his son's these days.

"Ok let me take a look at that paneling with Gordon, you and Brains take a look at that turbine."

"Yes sir!" Virgil said with a smile as he headed further sound the silo to where Brains was tinkering with said turbine. Jeff and Gordon scaled the ladders leading up to the scaffolding so they were midway up Thunderbird one. The new panels were already waiting on the platform to be installed. Jeff indicated to Gordon he should grab one of the Titanium panels, they both held it in place to align the fit before bonding it in place with a strong adhesive bonding that Brains had created. They gave this a short time to set before they both grabbed a rivet gun and begun the tedious task of riveting the panel in place with flush rivets. Gordon enjoyed watching his father as Jeff occasionally leant over to guide Gordon with his technique and to admire his handiwork, talking about the importance of maintaining sound aerodynamics as they did so. Jeff was well into his stride come lunch time and relishing the time spent with his sons passing on his practical expertise in engineering which Virgil hadn't remembered him doing since the early years of his engineering degree. Jeff loathed to take a break but his stomach was rumbling and his knees and back were loudly reminding him he wasn't in his thirties anymore. So, he clapped his sons on the back and invited them up to lunch, urging Brains to join them.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

In the early hours of that morning John and Tin-Tin had been called away on a mission. Space debris had hit an unsuspecting astronaut mid-repair and damaged her tether with the external hull of the international space station, which had set her adrift. Thanks to the speed that TB3 was able to launch and travel at, they had been able to locate and rescue her successfully. It was John's third rescue in forty–eight hours which was quite taxing for someone who seldom had the opportunity to attend rescues. Rather than come back up in two days (When he was scheduled to relieve Alan anyway), he decided to switch early much to Alan's joy.

John began the docking protocol as his beloved Thunderbird 5 came into view. It always felt like he was coming home. Tin-Tin sensed his excitement.

"Home sweet home?" She teased.

"You bet Tin-Tin! I miss her every time, even though I do enjoy being earth side too."

"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish proof reading your journal this time. We will have to continue it via email."

"No worries Tin-Tin, TB1 takes priority - it's not a problem. Alan can go down and test out our hard work whilst I spend the next few days tidying up after his little stay here." It was well known that Alan was not the tidiest of the brothers and John was more fastidious than even Scott. No matter how Alan left Five it wouldn't suit John's standards so had simply given up trying (Much to John's frustration).

Alan could hear Tin-tins musical laughter as she and his older brother exited the airlock. Something was obviously mighty amusing. "Tin-Tin!" he exclaimed as she rounded the corner. "It's good to see you!" he waltzed straight over to her, bypassing his brother. John rolled his eyes as Alan passed him before placing his bag in his quarters – "Nice to see you too John, thank you for relieving me early; I owe you one." John muttered under his breath. Alan was completely ignorant of his brother's sarcastic quip.

He gave his quarters the once over. At least Alan had remembered to change the bedding this time but he had still left his coffee mug dumped on the integrated bedside shelf. John sighed and grabbed it before dumping it into the tiny kitchen quarters to be dealt with later. John strolled back into the main control room where Alan was impatiently waiting with Tin-Tin.

"Anything to report?" John questioned.

"No; all quiet here since your rescue. Need anything else or are we good to go?"

"Alan!" Tin-Tin interjected! "Where are your manners? We only just got here! Why not say goodbye to John properly." Alan looked torn between honouring Tin-Tin's wish and annoyed at her suggestion his manners were lacking. John sensing a famous Alan tantrum coming on dismissed them with a casual wave. "It's fine, you two get going I've got plenty of things to get started on up here."

"Well if you're sure?" Tin-Tin leaned in for a hug and John kissed her on the cheek winking at Alan over her shoulder as he did so, almost as if to say _look where good manners get you_. Alan looked like he was going to combust. She hadn't even hugged him when she greeted him!

"See you next month John." Alan pushed himself to sound sincere in front of Tin-Tin.

"Goodbye little brother." John was grinning from ear to ear. Alan twisted on his heel and led the way out. Tin-tin smiling at John apologetically over her shoulder. He waved before turning back to the main console and chuckling to himself. Alan would mature one day, until then John was going to have fun while it lasted or until he could instill some respect in his brother himself.

Alan was looking forward to the journey home; just him and Tin-Tin not a single other Tracy in sight! They had plenty to catch up on and he had been dying to ask her to the new nightclub opening up in his favourite Paris party district. He was also secretly very much looking forward to spending some time with Tin-Tin on the island with Scott gone. Tin-Tins long gazes and casual flirting with his eldest brother had not gone unnoticed. He frowned haughtily to himself as he headed down in the elevator to join Tin-Tin in the lounge. How was he meant to compete with his handsome, charmingly tactile masculine older brother that seemed to have women fawning for him left right and centre without even noticing it! He hoped he was as serious for that British girl as his brothers suggested. He might finally catch a break with Tin-Tin if she wasn't pining after Scott. He liked to think deep down he stood a chance, he knew Tin-Tin was extremely fond of him and they both got on swell. He smiled with more confidence then he felt when he set eyes on her.

"You know it really is great to see you again Tin-Tin, I've missed you."

"Me too Alan. Are you looking forward to being home?"

"Oh yes! I found out that that new nightclub mosaic is opening in Paris next week, with me being on five and you having been cooped up on the island I thought it would be just swell If we could go to the opening night together!"

"Well Alan that would be wonderful! The only thing is the repairs are running behind on TB1 so I am not sure we could be spared right now, its just been so busy. I would love to go soon though."

Damn it! he had forgotten about One's repairs he tried not to look too disappointed before brightening up. "Well, I'll just have to get stuck in then! With me home the repairs will soon be complete and then I'll ask father. He's sure to say yes, just you wait and see!"

Tin-Tin's eyes twinkled at Alan's enthusiasm as she patted on the seat next to her for him to sit down. He had looked so disappointed for a moment it had broken her heart. She had and idea how to cheer him up though. It would be awhile before they reached Tracy island and she was sure she could find a way to keep them amused, she looked at Alan playfully. _Yes, plenty of time_ she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be part of a chapter but well.  
> .... Scott got passionate and his enthusiasm rubbed off on me! What can I say?

Scott and Rose were now midway through their holiday. Rose was aware that Scott was concerned about meeting her parents later on in the evening so, she wanted to take him somewhere that would distract him completely and hopefully relax him. She knew just the place!

They were stood in the queue to enter the aviation museum. Granted not her thing but she knew a certain someone who would enjoy this attraction. Sure enough Scott was already looking around like a kid in a candy shop and they hadn't even made it through reception. His charming boyish enthusiasm radiating back at her was enough for her to know she had made the right decision. They paid the entrance fee (Scott insisted on paying despite Rose's protests) and headed in. The museum was a collective mix of indoor and outdoor exhibits of all kinds of aircraft from private, commercial and military. They slowly made their way around the exhibits: Scott was utterly absorbed. Rose had never seen him so engrossed in an activity before. She loved watching his expression of awe and the way his eyes lit up when he came across something of interest or when he looked lost in thought. The way he was itching to touch some of the plane parts but dutifully refrained. He was simply gorgeous so much so she had missed the first few installations. How were they even dating? She pinched herself.

After a series of small exhibits, they broke out into the large hangar where several planes stood or were suspended from the top of the roof, which was breathtaking even if you weren't into aircraft. Scott simply didn't know where to look first. They had a Panavia MRCA Tornado GR4 -ZA398 from the cold war era, A Hawker hunter GA11-WV256 and a BAE Hawk T1 – XX240. He just stood dumb stuck momentarily. Rose looked at him out the corner of her eye. "What If I told you; you are allowed to sit in all of these." She swept her arm across the length of the hangar. He suddenly pulled her into a strong one-armed embrace, passionately kissed her then ran off to the Tornado, Getting some looks of surprise from the public on his way. She smiled in embarrassment and sheer delight, trying to regain her breath before walking to catch him up.

He was already sat in it by the time she got there so she grabbed her phone and snapped some pictures as he marveled over the controls and the feel of the cockpit. It was similar to some of the jets he had piloted but it was amazing at how much aviation had progressed over the decades. He couldn't imagine flying something that was so basic but at the same time knew it would be an amazing challenge. Rose didn't even have to assist him as he hopped out. "This baby was way ahead of her time in terms of Multi-role combat aircraft. She was made with the most advance systems available and ones that could be constantly updated. She was built in response to the cold war." He walked around it fully taking in the size, landing gear and other areas of interest. Then he went after the Hawker Hunter. "This one was first put into service in 1954 and was Britain's first transonic jet fighter able to exceed the speed of sound in a shallow dive." He pulled himself into the cockpit, all pain and awkwardness of his injury long forgotten. He ran his hands lovingly over the dash. His pride and joy could travel faster than sound too, in more ways than one. Scott was so passionate about the planes that Rose found she couldn't help but be interested, he made them sound fascinating. After he hopped out, she had a little go and he snapped a picture. Just when she thought his initial excitement had finally abated, a plane in the centre caught his immediate attention. He grabbed Rose's arm and whisked her over, startling a couple of tourists on route. "Oh, my days! I never thought I'd see one of these in real life!" He looked at it in disbelief and was already crouching underneath it.

A tour guide in a green polo shirt and horn rimmed glasses noticed his avid interest and struck up conversation. "Now there's an aviation enthusiast if I ever saw one! A fine choice sir. What do you know about this particular model?"

"Well I know there were just over twenty-four marks of spitfire with a few other variants, she was a marvel for her time in terms of speed and dexterity making her a very versatile craft and favoured for tackling German fighter planes. May I?" Scott indicated if he could sit in it. He knew how rare these planes were now, there were literally only two fully operational ones and a handful of relics like this one. He had seen a replica in Canada as a kid but it was nowhere near the same experience as this - it had been roped off and inaccessible for starters.

"Please, be my guest I can see she will be in good hands." As the young man stepped in, the tour guide noticed the way he handled the controls, almost like he was running through flight checks. "Would I be right in guessing you have some piloting skills yourself sir?"

Scott grinned down at him. "Yeah Ex-Airforce although I still dabble in some civilian flying these days."

Rose had gone to sit on a nearby bench and was watching from a distance, pleased to have succeeded in fully distracting him.

"It's fantastic to see someone who truly knows their craft and understands this one's value."

"Are you kidding?! These were so ahead of their time, born out of a dire need to succeed. These planes were fundamental in aerial operations during WWII. I used to dream about flying one of these as I got older. I've always had an interest in historic military craft both American and British."

The tour guide looked downcast. "If only we had a young patron as enthusiastic as yourself."

Scott dropped down back onto the wooden steps at the edge of the cockpit. "Why is something wrong?" He frowned.

Rose had come over to stand next to him again. The older gentleman looked low spirited. "We have tried and tried to engage the younger generation and to show them the extensive heritage we have here in a way that is dynamic, but it's hard to compete with today's modern technology and kids simply aren't interested in the historical value of these crafts or attending the exhibits. Every year our footfall decreases. Last year we lost £350,000 in revenue it takes just over £500,000 a year to maintain this collection, if we can't increase our funding in the next three years then we could be forced to close for good."

"That's terrible!" Exclaimed Rose, the museum had been here for decades and played an important part in Cornwall's tourism and heritage. Scott had gone very quiet; Rose could see he was forming a plan. She could tell by the way his forehead creased a little. He fished in his pocket for his business card.

"Well, I think that would be a crying shame when I might be able to help. I would be interested in becoming a patron if you think that my values would align with the museum's? I simply couldn't bear to know this place could be gone in three years when we have had such a wonderful time today. I think the collection you have here is one of the best I've seen in a long time and it's important that they should be protected to be enjoyed by future generations. Your exhibits are so interactive! It refreshing to be able to access the crafts and actually feel history underneath your fingertips! A lot of collections could learn from the way you manage things here. If you would like, maybe you could talk to your trustees and we could set up a meeting to discuss potential ways I could support your cause?"

The tour guide (James - Rose read on his badge) had just glanced at the name on the card and then had to check again as it dawned on him whom he was speaking to. He looked astonished "Mr. Tracy that is an incredibly generous offer! I will talk to the trustees and we will be in touch I am sure! I don't know what to say…. Thank you so much."

Scott beamed "Your welcome! I look forward to the call." Before wandering over to the one of the other jets that had garnered his interest. Rose took James to one side. "If the trustees do decide to take him up on the offer, I know he would give his arm and a leg to fly the operational spitfire you have here."

"Duly noted Miss, thank you!"

She walked on to try and find Scott; it was nearly time to meet her parents and she had a feeling he was going to be hard to drag out of here in time!


	12. Chapter 12

Scott had left the museum rather reluctantly but not before he'd brought himself a little memento in the form of an air-fix spitfire, he was sat in the passenger seat cradling his purchase. Rose was driving to her parents, making a stop at the local supermarket as Scott didn't want to arrive to dinner empty handed. Bottle of wine and a non-alcoholic beverage selected they piled back in the car and took the short thirty-minute drive to the small village that Rose had called home for most of her childhood.

Although he was apprehensive in meeting both her parents, he was looking forward to finding out more about Rose's upbringing and where she had been raised. As they entered the village, he realised how rural it was, perhaps even more rural than the Tracy farmstead he had been raised on. There was a post office and pub but that was about it. He guessed the population could be no more than two hundred people, it really was tiny. Rose pulled into the small gravel driveway of a large white washed cottage that had ivy growing up the outside. Rose groaned at the sight of the two cars she pulled up in front of.

"Problem?" Scott asked.

"No, I just didn't know that both my sisters would be gracing us with their presence tonight." Scott sympathised, from what he understood they were just as much of a handful as his siblings. Rose was also the eldest. Her youngest sister still lived at home but the middle sister lived just outside Oxfordshire. Scott slipped his sling ready to dump it in the car, Rose frowned at him. "Oh, come on! The health checks tomorrow. Its only dinner it's not like I'm doing anything strenuous!" Scott protested. She shook her head before stepping out. _She wasn't winning this one!_ Scott thought to himself. He gingerly stretched his arm as he followed her to the door.

Rose didn't bother knocking, she just walked in and was greeted by a brown and white furball that barreled into her legs. She immediately bent down and scooped the floppy eared dog into a hug. "Benny! It's great to see you boy! Aww I've missed you too sweetheart!" He held onto the tennis ball in his mouth, tail wagging so enthusiastically he couldn't control his back end and kept skidding out on the flagstone floor. Although they didn't have pets on the island Scott's flat mate at uni had a beagle which he used to adore. Scott bent down and mussed the tuft of hair on the top of Benny's head before rubbing him just under the ear which he leant towards in delight. "You have a friend for life now!"

Scott looked up towards Rose's mother "Hi Mrs. Williams." He extracted himself from the dog and extended his hand.

"Please call me Sue." she said as she took his hand.

"We brought some drinks to go with dinner." He offered Sue the bag.

"That's very kind of you, thank you." She started walking down to the kitchen. "Don't let Benny trap you in the hall; please come in!" She called the dog out of the way and headed down the corridor. Scott followed with Rose behind him.

Rose sat herself at the table, chucking her keys to the side and invited Scott to do the same. It was a classic rustic kitchen table, nothing like the sleek futuristic one they had at home. Scott much preferred this, it was homely and reminded him of the farm from his early years. A man who was a similar age to Jeff came in from the garden. He was of the same height as Scott but built slimmer than even John. He had dark blonde hair with some streaks of silver and a little bit of stubble. He had the look of someone who had been extremely handsome in his youth and had retained some of these features as he had aged. His eyes were kind and the stunning blue crystal blue colour that his daughters were. "Hi dad!"

"Rose! It's great to see you sweetheart, how's London been treating you?"

"Ahh you know, dirty and overcrowded as always but I get by." 

"And this must be Scott, Pleasure to meet you." Scott made to stand. " Don't trouble yourself, please sit down. I'm Mark."

"Nice to meet you."

"Where are the ratbags?" Rose looked at her mum.

"Your _sisters_ are down the pub just catching up with a few old friends but they promised to be back for tea."

"I bet they did."

Rose's mum ignored her retort and sat down opposite next to her father. Scott could smell the dinner in the background. He thought it might be lasagna which he loved. "How are you feeling now Scott? Rose mentioned your recovering from a fractured collarbone how on earth did you manage that?"

"Oh, I just need to learn to slow down; I tripped over whilst I was out on a run." The lie came smoothly much to Scott's relief.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Rose's dad.

"Yeah it's not too bad, I was lucky really."

"So, what did you do today?"

"I took him to the aviation museum, turns out Scott could be a military plane historian!" She looked at him proudly.

"I'm not I assure you! but I am an enthusiast. They had some great aircraft there, I really enjoyed it."

"Rose said your ex-Airforce? How long did you serve?" Asked her dad.

"I did nine years (Her dad looked at him in disbelief) - I started young. I was posted in the UK for a time actually up at Brize Norton."

"Oh yeah? I'm originally from Burford." Mark replied.

"No way?! I spent many a night out in Burford when we got to leave base. It's a beautiful place."

"It certainly is." Mark smiled warmly.

Rose's mum pulled herself away to check on the dinner and to offer them some drinks. She came around the table and filled up each of their glasses respectively. The Dog came and rested on Scott's feet. Rose tried to shoo him off but Scott indicated he didn't mind.

"So, have you two recovered from helping international rescue the other day?" Rose's dad enquired.

"Well; we didn't do a lot, we just helped them with some equipment." Rose tried to stick to what she had told her mum.

Her mother was now sat opposite Scott again who was sipping the appletiser. "You know it's funny, it's not often you see too many Americans in Cornwall, that gentleman I spoke to from IR was American too."

Scott tried not to inhale his drink. "Yeah I noticed that too. What a coincidence!" He tried to maintain eye contact. Sue had a straight up poker face, if she was implying anything, she was being discreet.

"It's funny, I always thought they would be older but both the men looked not much older than both of you and as for the one on the radio well he sounded like he was fresh out of secondary school."

Rose laughed. "Well I guess they have to be young; they must have to have some endurance to manage the rescues they do and to fly all over the world."

"That's true." Replied her mum.

"It's funny but the resemblance between you and the brunette gentleman was uncanny! I guess doppelgangers are real!" She kept her gaze steady. Scott just smiled back.

Rose tried to steer her mum from the topic. "So, what happened to the guy I collared?"

"Rose; you know I'm not meant to discuss that with you."

She threw her mother a look.

"After he's finished throwing obscenities about the way you treated him, he finally admitted his real name and we discovered he had an active arrest warrant on him for the possession of class B drugs. So, we charged him with that seeing as you didn't want to press charges." She eyed her daughter disdainfully.

"I think he's got enough time to look forward to. I am sure a caution was sufficient on this occasion."

"Rose, he tried to punch you!" Scott tried not to be completely outraged.

Rose's parents noted the protective undertones that hung in that statement.

Just then the dog got up running and barked at the front door as two lively young women breezed in. Rose braced herself.

"Rosie!" Her youngest sister grabbed her from behind and hugged her tight. She was the only one allowed to get away with calling her Rosie and squishing her to death. "Hi Emily…you can stop strangling me now." Emily grinned and went off to say hi to the dog. Emily was taller than Rose with long red hair, a darker shade than Gordon's. She had a round face and bright green almond shaped eyes which gave her face a really youthful quality. Yep that definitely must be the youngest Scott thought internally.

"Hey Rose." Laurel dumped her bag by the porch.

"Hi Laurel."

"And you must be the Scott we've heard so much about." She was not shy in giving him the full once over. Scott tried not to look embarrassed. Rose looked stony faced.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Wow your accents hot." She deadpanned. Scott lips quirked in amusement. Her sister was definitely taken with him already.

"Laurel." Rose didn't even raise her voice but the tone was clear.

"Girls, can we try not to start cat fighting before tea? You've barely been in the room together for five minutes." Her mum chided.

"Sorry" Rose forced out as her sister slid the chair out and gracefully slipped in on Scott's other side. She had soft blonde hair that cascaded in waves and was styled in a just above the shoulder in an inverted bob. She wore bright bold make up and was just a bit taller than Rose with Hazel eyes that were accentuated with the excessive eyeliner.

Rose's mum announced dinner was ready as her dad helped bring the dishes to the table so they could all help themselves. Emily sat down at the head of the table and started to help herself which got a swat on the wrist from her mum. "Scott would you like some lasagna?"

"Yes, please it looks amazing!" He handed her his plate and she dished a more than healthy portion onto it. Scott was still convinced he could finish it. He also added some chunky chips to the side. Once they had all served themselves, they tucked in. Scott was right, it smelt amazing and tasted heavenly. He tried to pace himself, he was a quick eater naturally and didn't want to appear greedy. So far meeting her parents was going better than he anticipated but he was trying to avoid looking towards Laurel who had already winked at him once in a suggestive manner. Her leg was also touching his when there was plenty of room. Luckily his body was shielding her from her sister's view or Scott could have imagined she might have been decked by now. He suppressed a laugh at the thought.

"How's it going with your new department Rose?" her dad asked. This was her cover story with her parents. After the events of two years ago Rose had cited it had encouraged her to apply for a place with the terrorist defense division within the Met. She had trained and taken her exams and passed with flying colours. She was now in a perfect position to gather intel for international rescue and she still got to maintain her role within the Met police. The department's inner workings were not public or outer departmental knowledge therefore she could get away without too many questions from her family, although she knew her mum had tried to find out more through her own connections. The only one person within the force who new about her dual role was the super intendant who Jeff had a personal connection to and therefore she could get away with long periods of being seconded to other project teams which provided perfect cover for her IR meetings/ business.

"Yeah good, we have improved surveillance this year dramatically and had some good results. The terror threat level is moderate at present."

"Are you enjoying it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I love it! its much more rewarding and challenging than my previous role." Rose's mum smiled; she was proud of her daughter.

"You work for your Father's company – right Scott?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I'm one of the directors. Dad's proud that it's a family business, my brother Virgil is also an intermediate director of the advanced technology department."

"Fascinating! How on earth did you end up with my sister?"

He looked at Rose and smiled "We met on a night out in town, by chance. The more we got talking, the more we realised we had in common. Our friends introduced us and well the rest is history!"

"It was just around the time Rose got done in by that psycho wasn't it?" Laurel asked offhandedly.

Rose froze at the table. "Laurel!" Both her parents scolded.

"It's ok. Yes, it was that's why I was so grateful to have befriended Scott, he helped me to recover." He placed his hand on hers under the table and squeezed reassuringly.

"Your daughter is a testament to you Mr. and Mrs. Williams. What she did that day to save that IR operative was above and beyond the line of duty. She demonstrated just as much courage as the men and women I have served with.

"That's very kind of you to say, we are incredibly proud of her we just wish she's learn not to sacrifice herself sometimes." Her dad smiled warmly at her whilst Laurel rolled her eyes. Her parents worshipped the ground she walked on.

The rest of dinner went without incident. Rose asked Emily how her college studies were coming along, she was training to be a vet nurse and was starting her second year. Laurel was working as a midwife and had just come out of a long-term relationship which she was very vocal about. Then dessert was served which was warm chocolate brownies and that amazing clotted cream which Scott had only just discovered this week and was going to ensure became a staple of his diet. They retired to the living room whilst dinner went down. Rose sat with Scott on one small sofa, Emily and Laurel claimed the other whilst her parents took the remaining armchairs.

Emily asked Scott what it was like to have four siblings, she struggled with two! They all laughed. He explained it wasn't so bad they all had their own interests but also a lot in common, they were naturally quite close. The chatting continued quite good naturedly until Laurel piped up again. "So, Scott I saw you were out on a date last month with a work colleague, have you been dating long?" Laurel wanted the latest gossip for her friends, she followed the magazines regularly. She couldn't believe her sister knew someone so famous. Rose looked thunderous as Scott awkwardly responded. "No, we're not dating, she's just my dad's personal assistant. I was meeting with her in his stead ahead of a meeting he wanted me to lead on last month."

"Oh, so your single then?" She asked innocently, purposefully ignoring the death stare from her mother.

"No, he's not." Rose growled defensively before she had even realised it. _Crap!_ Her sister looked shocked before composing herself into a smirk. Little sod! Rose thought. She wanted to sink into the sofa and crawl away. Scott had had enough of her sister's games. He wasn't interested in her and was sick of her treatment of Rose.

"I'm dating your sister." He shot back confidently. _Shit!_ Before he realised her parents were still in the room!

There was complete and utter silence. Laurel looked down right shocked, Emily looked like she was suppressing a fit of laughs and Rose's parents looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. They knew Laurel knew how to push people's buttons. Rose's dad pushed up off the armchair "I'm going to get another drink; do you want one Scott?" Her dad's eyes sparkled.

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea." He got up and positively bolted from the room. He could hear Rose and Laurel arguing whilst Emily was in fits of hysterics. Scott didn't know if he had just escaped the lions' den for the lions' pit. Either way this is not what he had planned.


	13. Chapter 13

Twenty minutes later after that awkward encounter, both Scott and Rose were happy to find themselves back in her car and on their way back to the cottage. "I'm Sorry!" they both chorused at the same time.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt it out like that." Scott looked aghast.

"It's ok; my sister can be a right cow! I'm sorry I didn't warn you; I honestly had no idea she'd invited herself home. How dare she ask about your personal life." Rose scowled at the road.

"It's ok"-

"Not it's not ok! That little sod knows what she's doing. The moment she found out about you she couldn't help herself. I don't care what mum and dad think, you swiped that little smile right off her face!" Rose laughed heartily. "It was worth it just for that! She nearly fell off the chair in surprise!"

Scott allowed himself a smile despite the situation. "Have you always fought like cat and dog?"

"Mostly yeah, we used to try and kill each other when we were little, we just spar verbally now… well mostly." Rose shrugged.

"Emily is so sweet." Scott said in disbelief.

"I know bless her; I don't know what happened to Laurel, she's always been like she is. We are just totally different."

"Well thankfully your parents were very understanding."

"What did my Dad say when you went to the kitchen?"

"He said don't worry about its son, I know what it's like to be outnumbered by a household of women."

Rose chuckled.

"He then said he had already kind of guessed when we came through the door and that as long as his daughter was happy then so was, he."

"I am very happy."

It had just started to get dark as they pulled back into the yard in front of the cottage. They both felt like they needed to walk off tea so they headed straight up the footpath between the fields, following a torch Rose had grabbed from the car. They hiked past the wheat crops and over the crest of the hill before descending into another meadow basked in twilight. There was a stunning blood moon tonight, it was quite the spectacle. Scott suggested they sit down to admire it for a bit but Rose was worried the spiders might get her so Scott shrugged off a very expensive designer jacket and sat on it before encouraging her to sit between his legs so he could 'shield' her from them. She snuggled back into him, careful not to lean on the affected collarbone. She could smell his aftershave which made her feel intoxicated by his heady aroma. He gently leaned into her neck and kissed her from the side, right under her ear to the tip of her exposed collarbone. She shuddered in delight at his touch. The awkwardness from the premature exposure of their relationship earlier was completely forgotten.

They watched the skies for some time and chatted quietly before heading back to the cottage. Rose locked the door for the night, turned around and found herself pressed up against it as Scott kissed her passionately. She responded in kind as they trailed down the corridor slipping shoes and jackets as they did so, scrabbling around the doorframe in haste, before Rose fell on the bed. Scott split his shirt open before he descended on her again. She wrapped herself around him, not wanting to ever let go.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, she awoke to the feel of soft sheets on her cool exposed skin. Scott's body heat radiated against her chest. She smiled after the family disaster, the rest of last night turned out just fine in the end! she reflected. She tried to gently extract herself so as not to wake him but his bare muscular arms had her pinned well and good around the waist. She didn't want to hurt him, he remained nestled next to her shoulder gently resting. The skin on skin contact was so comforting she resigned to being held for a few moments longer in complete bliss. He felt like home, she couldn't imagine being parted now.

Eventually she wriggled enough to get her phone to see a missed alarm (It had been on silent). She blinked her eyes blurry from sleep…. _That can't be right…...Crap!_ She quickly roused Scott. "Scott?!"

"Wake up!" she sounded panicked.

"Huh?" He muffled into the pillow.

"Wake up! We've got to be at the hospital in forty minutes for your appointment!"

He groaned as she tried to pull herself out from underneath him. Eventually she succeeded and began to run around trying to locate various random bits of clothing. Anything she found was his, she chucked at him. He was now semi-awake watching her in quiet amusement. She noticed before sighing in exasperation and throwing his trousers straight at his head. Muffled laughter came from underneath. "Get up! You idiot!" she said as she threw her shirt over her head.

He did as he was told and boldly walked to the bathroom. She couldn't help it, she grabbed him as he came past too close, so he spun her round and kissed her in a short embrace before heading in and shutting the door in her face.

"Hey! I was up first!"

"And I walked in here first, you paused."

"It not my fault you're so bloody distracting!"

"Glad to be of service."

She huffed and ran off to get ready in the other room. Ten minutes later Scott had a travel mug of coffee. Rose had misplaced the keys twice in quick succession. First the house keys, then the car keys before running out the door with a breakfast bar halfway to her mouth and her bag slung over her shoulder. She drove mostly to the speed limits, by some miracle they made it bang on time. She slumped in waiting room in relief whilst Scott stood. His name got called straight away. He motioned if she wanted to come but she stayed put, looking exhausted. He shook his head and left her to recoup.

Twenty minutes later he emerged grinning like a Cheshire cat. She stood to greet him. "Good news?"

"Yep, the first fracture had all but sealed and the second one is well on its way, I can start gentle physio this week (She noticed the pamphlet in his pocket) and then week after I can build to gentle low intensity exercise and potentially some light running. The only thing I can't do for three months is weight lifting but that's fair enough. I can get by."

"That's great news! How about we celebrate by me taking you to those amusements I promised?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The arcade had all his old favourites including space invaders which he got the highest score on, the machine spewed out a mass of digital credits onto his card. Rose took the VR driver simulator and came out on top, getting her own wave of credits. Scott saw her glancing longingly at a stuffed baby Groot in the grabber machine. He wasted a load of credits but was successful on his fourth try, she was jumping up and down with glee when he presented it to her. She hugged the little Groot smiling.

Once they were done there, they wandered down the high street for a bit looking at the mixed array of gift shops, art studios and surfer shops. Scott wanted to grab some mementoes for his brothers and the surf shop was the perfect place to start. He brought Gordon some new wax for his board and some wicked looking shorts with a Cornish beach design. They wandered into the studio next door where he found a stunning water colour set for Virgil, Rose helped choose the colour palette going for one with lots of gold and blue tones so he could paint his own beach scene. Scott also picked out some pretty glassware for Penelope and Tin-tin. Next, they headed into a designer clothes store where Scott found the perfect set of shades that he knew his youngest brother would adore. Now they just had the hardest brother left to buy for, what do you get the lad that spent most of his life in space? They flitted through several gift shops before they came across one that specialised in fossils and Geology. Scott found a stunning large ammonite Fossil completely intact that he knew his brother would like to study just as much as his space rocks. He finished off his shopping with a specialist local gin for his father and some chocolates for Kyrano. It wasn't often he went on leave and he loved to treat his family on his return when he could.

He stepped out of the last shop as Rose met up with him again. She had run down to the bakery once she had discovered Scott had never had a Cornish pasty. She explained it would be a total travesty if she let him leave the county without sampling one! They sat on a bench where Scott demolished it in minutes and claimed he could eat another; Rose just shook her head. "How on earth do you stay so slim?" She watched as he started to munch through the Belgian bun, she had got him too.

"Rescue work burns a lot of calories and I work out so I figure I can get away with it."

"Lucky Devil!"

They brushed off the crumbs and sipped their lemonade before grabbing the bags, just then Rose's phone pinged. She read the message.

"Mum has the afternoon off and is taking the dog to the beach with dad and asks if we want to come. Its just them…. she feels bad about Last night."

"Yeah sure I'd love a dog walk. He's cute, I wished we had a dog on the island."

"We've had Benny since I was a teen, it was hard to leave him at home with my parents."

She pinged a message back as they headed to retrieve the car.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was another dry and sunny day at the coast but with a stronger breeze. Perfect for a stroll with the dog. Scott and Rose wore light weight jackets and sturdy footwear. They walked alongside Rose's parents who were strolling arm in arm. The waves crashed in the distance with Benny chasing seagulls in and out of the surf. He was amazing for nearly fourteen years old!

"So, have you two had a nice time away?" Rose's mum enquired. Now she knew they were dating she realised they must be enjoying the time together as she knew Scott lived on a private island abroad and their work schedules simply didn't allow them to meet often in person.

"Yeah, its been fun!" Rose's face was flushed from the breeze but she looked so content it was lovely to see.

"Yeah its been fantastic to spend some proper quality time together and I never knew Cornwall was so nice, it's a proper little gem tucked away."

"When do you go back?" her dad asked.

"On Sunday, I have to be back at work Monday." For the first time her dad noticed she looked disappointed, there wasn't a lot that could drag his daughter away from duty.

"Are you missing home Scott?" Sue asked.

"Not really; I mean don't get me wrong, its beautiful and its nice to be with the family but its also great to get away for a bit. I was used to travelling around from a young age I like meeting different people, seeing different cultures. Although I suspect my brothers will be looking forward to me picking up work again so they can have a break!" Benny dropped his ball at Scott's feet so he threw it a short distance.

"Do all your brothers work for the company?" Mark asked.

"No not all of them. Gordon was an Olympian swimmer before joining W.A.S.P but he had to retire prematurely after a hydro foil accident, these days he tends to do stints teaching deep sea diving and proactively assisting in various marine conservation projects. My youngest brother Alan is only eighteen and deciding what he wants to do in life but he's a pretty experienced racing driver. John's an astronaut like my father and does several missions a year then there's Virgil who specialises in technical engineering specifically in the aerodynamics field but he's also an artist and makes a few commissions here and there."

"Wow that's a lot of talent! And some specific specialisms!" Mark was blown away the Tracy's were an interesting bunch he could see how his daughter couldn't help but be attracted to such a man as Scott with a full ex-forces career under his belt and almost at the helm of the biggest tech company in the world.

Scott laughed it off. "Well when you live on an island as remote as ours you have to find ways to amuse yourself!"

They were coming to the end of their walk; it had been pleasant to get to know Scott but Sue felt like he was still hiding something. She had always wondered if her daughter had told the truth about how she really met Scott. It was uncanny how she had met him at the same time as she had rescued the guy from IR and got then got attacked shortly after. They saw her in hospital briefly before she disappeared. It wasn't like her daughter to go off the radar. When she came back, she set herself up in that new department and suddenly had less free time to come and visit. Had she just been visiting Scott abroad or had she been elsewhere? Why would the Tracy's isolate themselves so much from the world when they seemed to have such a lot to offer? She supposed it kept them out of the media but it was so extreme!

They came to the end of their walk. "Well if we don't see you again for awhile it was lovely to meet you Scott and your welcome anytime." She hugged him, to which he returned the hug surprised.

"Thank you, it was lovely to meet you both." He shook Mark's hand firmly.

"Bye mum, dad. I'll try and come down again soon."

They hugged her tight in turn. "You look after yourself! don't work too hard and don't go jumping in front of bullets, you've got someone to look after you now at least."

Scott and Rose waved before turning to walk back to the car, Scott placed and arm behind her affectionately.

Rose's parents watched them leave, pleased to know there was someone else looking out for their daughter now and bringing her happiness. She deserved it.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Scott had set his alarm to vibrate under his pillow in the hopes that it wouldn't wake Rose up. He stirred as it went off before quickly silencing it. He looked across; she was still asleep which was a miracle as she was the lightest sleeper he had ever encountered. A pin prick on carpet could wake her. He managed to sneak out as she laid on her side, hair obscuring her face. He knew he had to be quick, he probably didn't have long before she woke up. He shrugged on a crumpled shirt (not bothering to do it up) and crept silently towards the kitchen. He had plenty of practice of stealthily getting around at all hours so as not to disturb the rest of his family if he had come back late from a call out.

Once he had made it, he started to pull out what he needed. Pancakes was about the only thing he was capable of producing (The American kind that is). He used to make them for his brothers through most of their teens. He busied himself making the batter from scratch in a large bowl before decanting it into a jug, leaving a trail of flour and batter in a wake of destruction across the worktops. Then he gave the batter a minute to rest whilst he poured two fresh glasses of orange juice and set the table. He then ran over to his jacket pocket and pulled out a small long jewelry box which he hid under a napkin.

Scott then heated up the pan before pouring the first lot of batter in, as it started to form, he deftly flipped it over to cook the other side before depositing it on to the waiting plate. He managed to complete the tenth one just as Rose appeared around the corner. He smiled when he noticed she had chucked one of his shirts on over her PJ shorts. She looked more appetizing then the pancakes, he thought to himself. Her hair was slightly fluffy and wild, cascading in waves over one shoulder. Her slender but curvaceous legs were on full display, those shorts were short! As she stretched, he saw just a little flash of her waist which had him mesmerized. He swore loudly as the smell of burning returned him to the present moment. He flicked off the stove and dumped the pan at the back of the hob. Oh well! he could cope with one less if needs be.

"What's going on?"

He didn't reply straight away but led her to a seat at the breakfast bar where she sat still none the wiser as to what this was all about. There was a strong burning smell but she thought she could detect the sweet aroma of pancakes cloying underneath.

"Well I figured today was our last day alone together on holiday and you spent half of it caring for me so I wanted to say thank you by making you breakfast."

"Aww! That's so sweet! But honestly it was no trouble!" He had already gone back to grab the pancakes; Rose was quite pleased to see she was going to be served by Scott in an open shirt and boxers which was a treat in itself - if is she was being honest.

He deposited the plate in front of them. Rose was amazed there was fruit, syrup, yogurt, even bacon! She didn't quite know what to have first. "This is lush, I literally don't know where to start! I love American pancakes; you guys make pancakes right!"

He grinned. "Well I'd recommend syrup and bacon that's my favourite by far." She grabbed a pancake and loaded it with streaks of bacon and maple syrup. She tried a small bite and groaned in relish.

"You can cook breakfast more often." She managed to get out between bites.

He laughed. She managed to plough through four before she couldn't eat another. Scott naturally managed five quite happily. Rose was wondering how many pancakes the boys could get through. As if reading her mind, he replied "Honestly we can manage about forty/fifty when we are all together." Her mouth fell open in surprise. He chuckled at her startled expression. "To be fair most of its Gordon – swimming can burn a crazy number of calories although Virgil gets through them too with his workout regime." Once they had finished Scott swiped the gift box with a small bow from under the napkin and pushed it in front of Rose.

She glanced at him, head to one side. Her interest was piqued. "When did you find the time to sneak away and get this? It's not a spitfire model is it?"

"No, you daft thing! Open it!" He looked excited; he was poised on the edge of his seat.

She gently prised the magnetic lid of the dark blue box to reveal a stunning white gold chain with a gorgeous cobalt blue sapphire encased in a sterling silver swirl pendant. The sapphire was cut into a subtle modern heart shape. It was exquisite! She took it out the box, she didn't usually wear jewelry but this was exactly the practical piece she would have considered wearing as it was versatile enough to flatter as casual daywear or as occasion wear. "Oh Scott! You shouldn't have; its absolutely stunning I love it!" He slipped off his stool and held out his hands.

"May I?" She nodded.

He gently extracted the necklace from her hands and waited for her to scoop her hair up out the way before lightly setting it around her neck and securing it. He spun her round on the stool.

"I knew it would complement your eye colour; you look beautiful."

She smiled looking down and holding the pendant before leaning up to kiss him, he obliged before he partly released her from his embrace.

"What did you have planned for our last day?" He looked at her expectantly. It was hard for her to concentrate on an answer when he was still in between her legs with his arms draped around her waist.

"Well" She started as she lazily traced a hand down his front.

"Hmmmmm" He really was trying to focus but his mind was somewhat occupied.

"Well I figured we could go for a hike along the south west coast path and then stop off at a beachside restaurant that does some fab seafood?"

She was now aware he was playfully tucking wayward hair back behind her ear.

"That does sound nice, can I make a suggestion?" He looked at her with those eyes she knew she was going to say yes to. Regardless.

"It's just…. Well, I've seen this fun activity we can do here in this cottage …. It's got rave reviews and I really think we should check out first, before we go walking." He was now running his hand along her thigh.

"Uh huh. Let me guess does this activity involve the bedroom?" She threw him a sarcastic look; she had guessed where he was going with this.

He mocked looking mortified. "What do you take me for? As if I would suggest such a thing!" ….. He leant back and slipped her off the stool before pulling her in that direction.

"I was actually recommending the shower!" She giggled after him as they disappeared down the corridor.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Jeff and the boys were getting ready to welcome his eldest son back home. Jeff knew Scott must be enjoying himself; it was the only time he could recall his son checking in just once while on leave. Usually it was every day! He was glad he was fully relaxing and was hopeful he would come back almost physically fit for duty. They could do with their main field commander back in the game.

Thanks to the boys staggering efforts and Alan working overtime (Jeff was convinced he had an ulterior motive; he usually always did) Thunderbird one was ready for her first test flight. Jeff had toyed with waiting for Scott to return, he knew he'd want to be the one to test her first but Jeff wasn't sure if Scott would be fit enough due to the pressures of flight at that level of mach. They could also do with TB1 being operational sooner rather than later. So, he had decided to go ahead with the test. Alan was more than capable.

"Stand by Alan; On my count."

"F.A.B Father."

"5,4,3,2,1; Thunderbirds are go!

Jeff watched from his view in the control room above thunderbird 2's hangar where all the Tracy's, Tin-Tin and Brains had gathered to observe the flight. Jeff was glad he had remembered to shut the bi-folding doors on the villa this time, TB1's launch fumes were not something he wanted breezing through the lounge again.

"How is she Alan?"

"Launched perfectly, no misfires or warnings on the readouts, taking her to Horizontal flight now and touch wood she flies as smooth as she ever did. I think Scott's going to be pleased with the modified turbine engine."

"Yeah right!" muttered Gordon "You wait he'll have that bird apart again in the first week he's home. Waste. Of. My. Time."

Virgil snorted whilst Jeff smiled to himself, the kid was probably right.

"Ok Alan, put her through her paces for an hour then head back to base. Check in regularly."

"Yes sir."

Jeff released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. That was a relief! He felt much calmer now One was operational again. He left to return to work at his desk. Tin-tin also left to finalise the post flight checks for TB1's return as Brains dutifully returned to his lab. That just left Gordon and Virgil where they were.

Gordon had a mischievous glint in his eye as he peered around the monitor at Virgil. Virgil wasn't sure he wanted to know what Gordon had been looking at just prior but he could tell he wasn't going to get away without playing along. He sighed.

"Yes Gordon?" He lounged back in his swivel chair.

"Have you decided to enter our sweepstake yet? John and Alan have hedged their bets."

"I told you I'm not getting involved. If you want to face his wrath so be it, I don't! I have to work with him more than you."

"Aww come on! Spoil sport! Its only a bit of harmless fun!"

"Nope"

"At least look at this and then decide."

Now Virgil was curious, what had Gordon managed to dig up? He wheeled around to Gordon's side and looked at the screen, Gordon had a video to go loaded up from some social media page. Each of the boys had their own accounts but they rarely posted anything as it was so public. It was more to keep an eye on what was going on in the world and a place where they could DM their friends privately. Virgil wondered what the hell he was about to witness. Since recovering his memory, he had discovered it could literally be anything with Gordon.

Gordon hit the play button. It was a dodgy video, high res but shaky handling. The shot was side on of a group of young lads basking on a blanket at a beach. A woman and a man could be seen talking to them. The man was wearing cream chino shorts and a light blue shirt with sunglasses and the girl denim shorts and a red checker shirt with her glasses holding her hair back over her head like a head band. Virgil leant closer "Is that who I think it is?" Gordon nodded. They couldn't hear what was being said as the wind was causing distortion on the mic but the body language was clear as one of the lads started to advance on the girl. The guy behind her in the cream shorts immediately closed the gap between her and himself in one stride, before she held out a steady hand to warn him back. He did as was indicated before the other topless guy took a swing at the girl. She felled him to the floor using his own momentum against him before pinning him in one swift motion. "Wow that was amazing!" Virgil exclaimed.

"I know right? She's a bad ass alright, I can see why Scott adores her!" Gordon rewound the footage marginally. "Anyway, that's not what interested me, although it is hilarious watching her take that idiot down."

"Look again at our dear brother."

Gordon paused the screen shot of just before the swing and zoomed in on Scott's face. He looked like pure thunder; his wrath evidently clear, fully directed at the guy towering over Rose. His whole body was tense like a board, ready to step across Rose. Only her outstretched hand at chest level had prevented him completing his final move. Thankfully he was still wearing his glasses which made him less recognisable and covered his eyes in which the uncontrolled fury would have been on full display.

Virgil whistled, if Rose hadn't got their first there could have been a major incident.

"Yep. Last time he looked like that was when someone tried to punch Alan in a club. We got kicked out because Scott intervened in protective mode and lamped the guy clean across the jaw. Knocked him out cold. The kid's family wanted to press charges but thankfully there was CCTV of him roughing up Alan beforehand so Scott got acquitted."

"So, want to enter now,? you'll be missing out" Gordon said in a sing song voice.

"What's the forfeit?" he wanted to know exactly what he was getting into.

"Five Sundays of interior thunderbird cleaning."

"Ok then I bet that yes they are dating."

"That's too easy Virg, we are betting on how long they have been an item."

"Fine, what have the others said?"

"Well I reckon six months; John reckons eight months based on when Scott last went to see her and Alan thinks a month, as they have been chatting more regularly of late."

"Hmmm, ok I reckon he has been dating her for a week."

"A week? This was just over a week ago." Gordon gestured to the screen and looked surprised.

"Scott wouldn't date her without seeking her parent's approval, he's old fashioned like that."

"Oooooh interesting reasoning!"

Virgil stood up and stretched, he wanted to grab some lunch. They were done here; Dad would still be monitoring the test flight from his desk.

"You know this is all pointless right? He's never going to willingly tell you!"

"I have ways" Gordon grinned.

Poor Scott Virgil thought, he just hoped Gordon had the good grace not to ambush Scott as soon as he came home.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott couldn't believe their holiday had come to an end all ready! It had passed so quickly; he really didn't want to go home, which surprised him. His eyes rested on Rose sleeping next to him, the early morning light filtering through the bedroom, sparkling off the dust motes suspended in slow motion. Scott was semi-elevated against the cream headboard; arms resting on his chest. It had only been a week or so but he couldn't imagine not sharing this close intimacy with her now, it was going to be hard to tear himself away. Sometimes he seriously regretted living on the island, it was so isolating but he knew deep down that he would never give up IR. Even if he was still in the USAF he would have still been deployed away for potentially long periods of time. No, it would have always been this way he reflected. He was lucky to have found a partner that understood the needs of the job and fully supported his career choice - even at an obvious detriment to their relationship. He decided he would discuss it with his father and see if he could organise some more regular leave.

Rose stirred to see Scott watching her. "Hey, couldn't sleep?"

"I haven't been up long just thinking it's a pity we have to go back to Penelope's today." She shuffled over and wrapped herself around him, he placed a casual arm around her as she settled on his chest.

"Hmm. Shame isn't it?" She looked upwards.

"Will you miss me?"

"Maybe like this much" – she held up her thumb and forefinger marginally close together. He laughed causing his chest to shake slightly underneath her. "Of course, I will but we can keep in touch like we usually do and I am sure we can meet again in a couple of months or more." Rose didn't want to admit how much it was going to hurt her to part with him but there were people that needed him more than her, lives depended on it. She didn't want him giving up anything for her and yet she also had to remain where she was if she was to be an effective agent. It was her job to protect him and his family.

So, both of them lay there just content to be in each other's arms, neither one wanting to be the first to break the spell or to admit how much they would miss each other for the sake of the other. They didn't have to rush; Alan wasn't coming to pick Scott up until the late evening and Rose could always commute onwards from Penny's directly in the morning.

Eventually they both got up and ready. Then they packed up all their possessions with both of them doing a sweep of the cottage to ensure nothing was left behind by accident, which resulted in Scott handing Rose her hairbrush and a pair of shoes she had missed. Then Rose gave it a quick clean and tidy whilst Scott loaded the bags in the car from the front porch. When he came back in it looked horribly empty, he took one last look at what had been one of the most fun weeks of his life. He was going to miss their little cottage. Rose came up and rubbed a hand down his shoulder. "You ready?"

Yeah, car's loaded."

They filed out as Rose locked the door before securing the keys in the lock box by the door. They both hopped in the car. On the way back they decided as the weather was still fine that they would stop off on the edge of Dartmoor on the way home as Scott had been so taken with the Tors he had seen in the distance; it was a 30-minute detour at most. They pulled out of the driveway; the quaint little cottage that had felt like home, shrinking from view as it slipped further into obscurity.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rose had a blanket in the car and they had brought a picnic when passing a service station. Visiting the moor would make a great stop over for lunch then they could just get the rest of the journey done. Rose showed Scott a trail right across the rugged moor which today basked in the full glory of the sunshine, the gold tones of the scrubland in direct contrast with the bright cornflower blue sky. The large white clouds leaving huge shadows as they played over the moor, swiftly moved on by the breeze. They hiked right up one of the tors. Scott couldn't get over these weird rock formations, they appeared to be scattered across the entire moor with no set pattern. They were made of granite and consisted of several large rocks piled together, sometimes seemly precariously stacked on each other, rising many feet in the air. Some looked like mini cliff faces, others were as small as boulders. They were currently sat on a stone that jutted out like a step on top of a large hill. The only way you get a better view was by air. You could literally see for miles all around, it was an excellent vantage point.

"This view is ridiculous! Virgil would love to capture this in one of his paintings for sure!" Scott was stood, sandwich in hand gazing around the full 360 degrees.

Rose looked up at him, her own sandwich dangling from her hand over her knees. "You're lucky the weather is so fine up here today; Dartmoor is renowned for being extremely bleak. Many inexperienced hikers have to be rescued yearly as they simply aren't aware of the dangers as to how changeable the weather up here can be. One minute it can be like this the next there could be a fog that descends so dense you can't even see your own hand in front of your face."

"Yeah I can imagine; there's not much in the way of trees. It looks pretty barren but still really beautiful." Scott came back down to perch next to her.

He grabbed the chocolate cake and offered her a slice which she took happily. It was so peaceful up here just them and the moor, there wasn't another soul for leagues. She could stay like this for a long time. After she finished her cake, she grabbed her phone and perched it on a rock with the timer set. She then ran back to snuggle into Scott and took a series of snapshots. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through the results noticing there was at least one good one, she usually hated having her photo taken but when she was with Scott her face seemed to take on a natural joy that just gave her this dazzling smile. She slipped her phone back in her pocket. She went back to Scott who pulled her into a hug. No one was anywhere near here and soon they wouldn't have much privacy at Penny's so he took the opportunity to lavish her with attention. His kisses were slow and controlled initially almost as if to saviour the parting of ways before becoming more desperate as his need and desire to keep hold of her took over again. She gently parted from him, breathless before resting forehead to forehead and delivering one of her own last soft kisses. After a moment they stood up hand in hand before descending down the Tor.

Getting down was reasonably difficult but not horrendous. The gaps between the rocks and the gradient of the steep hillocks being tough to navigate going down. Scott was slightly in front having gained a natural lead from the longer stride that he had. Rose being petite was working to a slower pace just behind him. Scott was turning intermittently to check on her and offer an arm if she needed support. They had almost made it down the incline when Rose caught a rock the size of a football wrong, next thing she knew her foot had slipped off and her ankle twisted between several small rocks. She pitched forwards but managed to get her hands out in time. She yelped on her way down.

"Rose!" Scott scrabbled back up to her and helped her sit back, she hissed in pain as her ankle moved.

Shit!" She grabbed her lower leg as the pain stabbed through her ankle.

"Let me see." He crouched down.

"No, it's ok, I just need a minute. It will be fine." Scott begged to differ as her breath hitched with the pain. He saw a small tear escape her eye. She tried to put some weight on it but yelled as soon as it touched the ground.

"Ok, now will you let me look?" Scott was concerned she had done some serious damage. She nodded defeated.

He ever so carefully lifted her foot to be met with a filthy tirade of language. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll be quick!" He gently felt the ankle which had already begun to swell, when he pressed down the area went white (And so did Rose) before the blood instantly returned to the area and the skin became a healthy pink just above her sock again. She wanted to smack him "Just to stop him touching it!" The pain was unbearable causing her to lash out even though she knew he meant well.

"Okay. Eell the good news is I don't think its broken. There's still good circulation but you've sprained your ankle pretty bad. Let's see what we can do to stabilise it."

Scott grabbed the first aid kit (that he always made a habit to carry on walks out of his bag). The best thing was going to be rest, ice, compress and elevate the injury. Technically he wasn't meant to carry the pain relief they usually offer on rescues with him as it wasn't a standard prescription but he kept some in case of an absolute emergency. She was going to need it if they were going to get back to the car which was still some way off. He then grabbed the numbing spray and a cold pack which activated when crushed. Lastly, he pulled out a compression bandage. He laid it all out in front of him.

Right first of all pain relief, he started to undo the epi pen like needle that would inject the drug. Rose was already trying to scrabble up the bank, the pain stopping her short. She eyed the needle nervously. "Hey" Scott held out an upwards palm to show he wasn't going to do anything without her permission. "It's ok, it's not a needle it's just a pen, one quick press and it will be over."

"Scott don't lie to me! I know a sodding needle when I see one, just give me some ibruprophen or something!" She looked positively panicked. Christ! She was worse than Alan he thought.

"I'm afraid sweetheart ibruprophen is not going to cut it, this will really help I promise ok? Quicker I can do this the quicker I can patch you up. He had already managed to slip the ice pack around it. He picked up the pen again and started to place it near the injury site. She flinched but stayed in place, so he went for it and depressed the pen before she could change her mind. There was a sharp sob which broke his heart a little. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I really am but it will help." He rubbed her arm reassuringly, she nodded as she tried to compose herself, she was being stupid. He would have hugged her but he needed to sort this first. He noticed she was shaking, probably nothing to do with cold and more with pain and shock. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her noticing the slight chill of the breeze as he did so before placing a foil blanket on top. He popped the rucksacks behind her for additional support. Right the pain relief should have had some time to take effect now. He looked around, they were still at least 50 yards from the car and it was tough terrain, they were both seasoned hikers therefore under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been an issue but with his collarbone injury and now her ankle they weren't getting down here alone, he needed to call for help. He raised his arm – "Don't you dare!" Came a low growl from behind him. He rolled his eyes before turning back around. "We are not getting out of her with you like this, you've got at least a 2nd degree sprain, he gently flicked the compress off (twenty minutes on was the max initially) maybe even 3rd degree looking at this." He placed the compress back down.

"I can do it; I'll just need to lean on you." Her tears had dried leaving salty, stiff feeling skin in their wake. She looked positively defiant.

"Look Alan will be leaving soon anyway this isn't much of a detour."

"There is no need for IR to rescue me. This is a normal rescue; there are teams around here that are trained in moor rescues. If I need it, we can call them but I'm telling you I can make it. I already have one member of IR here who is more than capable of helping a girl off the moor." She tried to get up. She wanted to scream in pain but she compartmentalised it well, she wanted to prove she could do it. Rose bit the inside of her cheek as she staggered the pain causing her to stumble.

"Hold on! Hold on, Alright! At least it me strap it up first and I'm going to call Five to have them on standby. If I agree to walking you off here…. we do it with my way ok? He was deadly serious as he lowered her back down.

She huffed in disgust - he took that as a yes. He sighed. what a day this was turning out to be! "This is Scott calling thunderbird 5."

"Thunderbird 5 receiving you, go ahead Scott."

"Hey John, Rose and I have a bit of a situation. We were hiking and she's rolled her ankle pretty bad. No suspected breaks but heavily sprained. I recommend extraction directly from the moor but someone thinks they can walk it" – John could hear the disdain in his voice "So I'm just going to patch her up but if the lads aren't already deployed then it would be great to have them on standby"- (It's not necessary!) John could hear Rose shout in the back ground, Scott muttered something off camera and slid back into view, frowning in frustration at her. "If they are deployed then it would be great to have the nearest local rescue team on standby too" Scott said through gritted teeth. There was a small scream of frustration from somewhere far away but clearly audible. Scott winced on the camera.

"F.A.B" John was not saying another word. He shook his head lightly to himself as he ended the call and flicked open the comms to base.

Scott crouched back down to Rose's level. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Scott waited until she started talking as a distraction, before he slipped her walking boot off. Luckily, Rose knew the importance of good footwear and it had probably saved her from breaking it. She winced and caught her breath but there was no yelling - that was good; the pain relief must be effective. "It hurts like a bitch but I'll manage." He nodded as he deftly bandaged the offending ankle. It was puffy but the swelling had been well contained. She would need ice in another 30 minutes to maintain it though. They needed to get it elevated too. He finished expertly wrapping it before he quickly grabbed all his supplies and shoved them back in his kit. He then placed his bag on his back and hers on his front, she began to protest but the death glare she received was enough to stop her mid flow. It was a clear look of just be happy I'm letting you indulge in this madness, don't push your luck. She still kept the blanket and jacket around her, with Scott's help she managed to get up and balance all her weight on her good foot, the bad one hanging loosely between her and Scott. The first hop flooded her with a white-hot pain, she gasped and gripped his hand hard! Scott was ready to set her down again in an instant "No!" she hopped forward again defiantly.

"You know most people in this type of pain can manage about 20 meters so your pushing it somewhat." She just grunted in response, conserving her breath and trying to breathe through the pain. If only he could carry her it would make things so much easier. His shoulder was aching as it was. Rose was in a world of pain but she could see the car now which gave her something to cling on to. She continued to hop down her face contorted with the effort, sweat glistening on her brow despite the breeze becoming stronger.

Forty minutes of hopping, stumbling and swearing later (mixed in with some heavy encouragement from Scott) they emerged on to the flat scrubland. Uninjured it would have taken less than ten minutes to descend. Scott made Rose sit down before grabbing the car keys from his pocket. Rose just sat leaning on a rock with a glazed expression. It felt like all of her was throbbing, not just her ankle as the pain started to swamp her again. Scott jogged over to the car. Technically you weren't meant to just drive across moorland but there was no one around and this was an emergency. The SUV was built for this terrain. He dropped and pushed the seat back before bringing the engine to life. He then released the park function and looked over his shoulder, leaning one handed on the passenger head rest and looking through the rear windscreen as he deftly reversed the SUV up the narrow track to Rose. He then hopped out and opened the back door.

He knew she was in agony now she hadn't even got up to try and head him off or moaned about him driving. He crouched down and gave her a quick kiss on the head. "You smashed it! your so brave! We just need to get you in the car now ok and then I'll get us to the nearest A&E."

She gazed to the left not seeing him at all. Her whole face radiated with intense pain. He tried again and was rewarded with a small nod. With his help she straightened up and managed to sit on the seat of the car. He suggested she shuffle back and lay down so she awkwardly shuffled back pushing off with just the one leg. Scott lifted the offending ankle up and cushioned it on the picnic blanket as high as he could get it. She cried out at the movement, it sending a fresh wave of pain so intense she thought she was going to be sick. Seeing this Scott ran round and cushioned her head on his travel bag from the boot, which was fairly soft but firm. He then made sure her head was turned towards the foot well with an empty lunchbox underneath just in case. Very much not ideal but it would have to do.

He leapt into the driver's seat and voice commanded directions for the nearest accident and emergency. The tyres protested before eventually gripping gravel as he punched it out of there as quick as he dared.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a long day; in fact, it was ten o'clock in the evening by the time they made it back to Penelope's. Rose was pretty miserable ensconced in her passenger seat, still wrapped in Scott's jacket. Every pot hole and speed bump of the last hour of the journey kept her from sleep, instead having to endure fresh throbbing from her stupid ankle. Scott had been right; it was a third-degree sprain. She hadn't wanted to go to A&E as it was only a sprain after all, but he made her. He said that her ligament was likely fully torn. There was nothing that could be done though, apart from what Scott had already expertly treated. She would need to see her doctor in a week when the swelling had gone down for a reassessment to see how bad the tear was and if it would heal without surgery.

Now she was gritting her teeth as she tried to hop out of the seat, the last of the summer evening light had faded to an early twilight. As Scott held out a hand for her, the double doors at the top of the steps opened, the warm light flooding the entrance of Creighton manor as three figures came out to greet them. Rose sighed. _Here we go_!

"Oh, Rose your poor thing, I'm so sorry to hear about your accident. I have a room all set up for you so that you can get some rest."

"That's very kind, thank you Penelope." Replied Rose as she tried to get the crutches off Scott, she still hadn't had time to master them yet.

"Here allow me." A soft voice and gentle hands guided her into a standing position. The light from the porch accentuated his boyish youthful looks. Alan was offering to scoop her up and carry her as he knew his brother was still recovering.

"Alan, no offence but I will break you. I weigh more than I look."

Alan chuckled before gently hoisting her up and carrying her up the forecourt with ease, Rose clinging onto his neck for dear life.

"Oh! I had no idea you were this robust Alan!" He smiled.

He was straining a little but thankfully Penny had a guest room downstairs so that's where they were heading. Scott got the door and Alan gently set her down on the bed. She sunk into the pillows propped behind her back, it felt almost euphoric after the car. The others noticed how worn she looked.

"Rose would you like me to help you get settled for the night?" Penny enquired. Alan couldn't help but notice Scott looked put out at this suggestion as he grabbed one of the bags Parker had brought in.

"It's ok Penny thank you; Scott knows where all my things are, I am sure he will put them out for me." Alan threw a pointed look at Scott who was feigning interest in locating something in one of the bags.

"Ah I see." said Penny. "Very well, I am sure Scott will come and find us if you need anything or just ring the bell and Parker will attend." She turned and smiled at Scott as she ushered Alan out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Scott was up on the bed next to her, he scooped her up into a warm embrace. She settled into him and caught the faint scent of his aftershave which was brought her far more comfort than any pain relief that had been administered today. She just wanted to curl up and breathe him in, Scott felt her melt into his arms as the tension left her. He kissed her forehead.

"You are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met, I now realise why my family get so frustrated with me!" She smiled despite her wariness. "You did so well to get off that moor by yourself but I want you to let me look after you now ok?" He stroked her hair softly, she nodded. He didn't want to let go but she was exhausted and he needed to get her settled properly. He gently extracted himself from her and started to unpack her bag; popping her phone, her E-reader and some water within her reach. He then grabbed her bag and pulled out her PJ's. Next he placed her wash bag in the en-suite (Although this being Penny's house it was basically a full-on bathroom.) He looked at her skinny jeans and the massive swollen foot. "We're going to have to cut those off unfortunately." Rose looked dismayed but when she saw the state of her foot just nodded. He passed her a shirt. "Here see if you can pop this on and I'll go and get some scissors."

He slipped out of the door and headed across to the drawing room where he knew Penny usually frequented at this time of evening when she had guests. Sure, enough Parker was dutifully waiting outside. Scott asked him for some scissors, Parker nodded and went to get some. Scott poked his head around the door. "Ahh Scott do come in and sit with us, can I get you some tea before bed?"

"No thanks Penny, I'm still helping her get settled I just thought I'd check in whilst I wait for Parker to come back with what I need." Scott stood at the edge of the room. Alan and Penny were on the same chair with a short distance between them.

"How is she?" Penny enquired.

"In a lot of pain and pretty exhausted but glad to be here, I think. Are you still alright for tonight Alan? If I stay here?"

"Sure. Father said it was ok if there is a rescue, I can fly from here easily, I have Thunderbird 1" Scott looked surprised. He didn't think she would be fully operational so soon, that was some welcome good news!

"Ok great! Penelope are you sure you don't mind having us?"

"Not at all, your always welcome here. There is your usual room upstairs should you require it." She sipped her tea as she let that hang in the air.

"Thank you, that's good to know."

Just then Parker returned and diffused the need for any awkward explanations. Scott took that as his cue to bolt. "Goodnight both, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Scott" They both chimed. He could swear he heard his brother laughing as he left. He shook his head; he'd deal with that tomorrow. He thanked Parker and headed back to Rose's room he knocked and heard a faint come in. She was still awake but barely, Rose had managed to pull her shirt on and was currently hobbling back from the bathroom on her crutches. Alan had left them near her bed. "Rose I could have helped you!"

"I've got to get used to it; I'll be going home tomorrow." Scott remained tactfully silent. She certainly wouldn't be if he had anything to do with it. He gently lifted her legs back onto the bed with a slight whimper. He grabbed the crutches and popped them a bit further along the wall. He then took the scissors and cut a line up her calf and straight to the top so he could just roll the fabric off that leg, then he helped her shimmy the other out which got really stuck around her good ankle so he knew they had made the right choice to cut them off. He then helped her slip the shorts on which luckily were so loose in the leg they didn't touch the injury at all. She snuggled down into the duvet as he elevated her foot on a cushion and draped a blanket over her, noticing she was already asleep as he did so. She was clutched on to his jacket he had lent her. He smiled, glad she was safe and that the pain had finally begun to leave her features as sleep took hold. He got changed and ready before slipping in next to her and turning off the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose slept until two am before she was rudely awoken by the excruciating throbbing sensation again. She glanced over to her side to see that the bed was empty. She was confused for a moment, she wasn't sure if Scott had ever been there or not, her mind murky with exhaustion. She felt out with her hand to discover the bed was still warm next to her, she certainly couldn't move that far in her condition so he must have been here. She picked up her phone to check the time and found a slip of fine stationary of top. She flipped it open.

_Alan got called on a rescue. I've gone to assist; I'll be back as soon as we are finished. Sorry sweetheart X_

She smiled despite the pain; he just couldn't resist. She did wonder what Alan had been flying and now she was pretty confident it was One. Scott would have been itching to fly her again. She figured it had been long enough since her last pain relief so she took some more. She couldn't take paracetamol as it made her nauseous so she was trying a new drug instead. So far it was agreeing with her - touch wood. She tried to sleep but it was no use. The waves of pain cut right through her, a constant torment of her hinderance. In the end she settled for reading her E-reader. Scott returned in the early hours to find it plastered to her face. He gently extracted it before falling asleep himself, still in his uniform trousers.

Rose woke up to Scott spread eagled on the bed in his blue trousers and white vest. She felt more rested but her ankle was so stiff, she noticed the instant ice packs had been left on her bedside table so she grabbed one and popped it on her ankle. She snuggled back into the pillow as it started to take immediate effect. Scott stirred at her movement and quickly got up to check her ankle. "It's ok, it just looks like a balloon and is completely immobile." He nodded to himself; that wasn't uncommon after such a long period of inactivity or with a third-degree tear which made the joint completely unstable. He ran a hand through his hair on the edge of the bed. He was knackered but he wouldn't let it show.

"How was she then?" Rose looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Thunderbird One." He looked at her and grinned.

"I'm not going to lie it was a rush to fly her again! She still needs a few tweaks though; but nothing that can't wait." The throttle had been a bit flighty for his liking but overall, she was pretty sound. He was pleased.

"You didn't get involved in the rescue, did you?" She eyed his collarbone looking for tell tale pain responses.

"No, I was very well behaved, I only flew her and oversaw the rescue from mobile control. I let Alan, Virgil and Gordon do the heavy lifting."

"Good; I would hate to think that your off galivanting when you have told me I'm to rest in no uncertain terms!" She teased. Scott's lips pulled into a playful grin, he was sat cross legged at the end of the bed.

"Are you hungry?" He was famished. She nodded. "Ok I'll go and get us something." Scott hopped off the bed before she could point out what he looked like and headed out, only to bump straight into Alan.

"Morning, Scott" Alan grinned as his took in his brother's attire and wayward hair. Scott coloured up, right to his brunette roots. He had forgotten where he was. A week in their own private cottage had been long enough to engrain a more relaxed routine in him. One where he didn't have to worry about running into family, namely his brothers.

"Sleep well? it was a tiring rescue or maybe your tired for another reason?" If he hadn't been carrying a tray of food Scott would have cuffed him around the head. Alan saw Scott eyeing the breakfast. "Oh, I forgot to say Parker was going to deliver some breakfast for you but I said I would take it as I was heading this way."

"How thoughtful of you." Scott's voiced dripped with sarcasm as he took the proffered silver tray.

"So, is your 'Friend' coming back with us?" Alan knew he was pushing his luck but it wasn't everyday his brother brought a girl home.

"I don't know I haven't had a chance to ask her yet."

"Well don't take too long, father wants me home with or without you by midday island time."

"Yeah alright, I'll let you know ok?" Scott turned and headed back towards the door.

"Oh, and Alan, if you tell anyone we're dating before I've had a chance to. I'll dunk you in that pool from the balcony."

Alan laughed heartily before walking away.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose had been signed off work for a week by her doctor so there was not a lot to be served by going home. She protested she had plenty to be doing but Scott simply wouldn't take no for an answer. If she really, really wanted to she could work remotely from Tracy island. So here they were, sat in Thunderbird one mid-flight. Scott had wanted to pilot but Alan argued that he had piloted the night before and therefore should rest - as Scott so often recommended to his brothers. Scott hated it when his own advice was used against him. He was now begrudgingly sat in the passenger section but at least he had excellent company.

Although still in a lot of pain, riding in Thunderbird One had given Rose a boost. The only other time she had been in One she had been unconscious, so it didn't really count. She hadn't stopped smiling since they had taken off, her joy was infectious and Scott was keeping her entertained with some facts about his bird.

Alan could hear them chatting away, he was happy for his brother. It sounded like they were already really close. "Thunderbird One to base, requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted. Welcome home son."

Rose hobbled out behind Alan but in front of Scott as they all made their way through the hole in the wall, Scott held it on a half turn long enough for them all to pile through. One of the disadvantages of arriving home in One was that usually everyone would be in the lounge, you could hardly stay by the pool when she was coming in (unless you wanted to be engulfed by the thrusters). Rose entered to a full house (bar John who was still covering five), Virgil and Gordon immediately vacated the nearest couch so that Rose could sit on it. They preferred to sit on that one as the other one was used as part of TB3's launch sequence which had been known to disturb their leisure on more than one occasion when she got called out. Scott gently swung Rose's legs around and raised her foot for her before popping an orange cushion behind her back to support it against the arm rest. He then sat just down from her feet.

"Well its sure nice to have you home son, and you too Rose. I trust apart from a few hiccups (He gestured to her ankle) you had a nice time?" He was still sat at his desk which wasn't uncommon for Jeff.

"We did thank you; it was nice to visit family and enjoy some time together. Thank you for having me here for a few days I hope to be operational again as soon as possible." Rose smiled.

"Don't you worry about that; I am sure Penny can manage a little longer, just you concentrate on healing. Take as long as you need. That goes for you too son!" Jeff frowned as Scott grinned; he may have gone to last night's rescue without permission from his father. 

"Thank you." Rose replied.

"So, what did you two get up to on leave? I've heard Cornwall's got a lot to offer couples looking to get away, very romantic." So, Gordon was going straight for the jugular like a shark pinning its prey. Jeff just shook his head. All his previous warnings about being on their best behaviour and not prying into his brother's private affairs look set to be ignored. Jeff got up and quietly left the lounge, they could sort this out themselves. He needed coffee.

"We had a great time, visited loads of beaches, coastal paths and an air museum." Scott was not rising to the bait that easily.

"An air museum?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah! Rose thought I might like it and took me as a surprise, it was awesome! They had a real spitfire."

"No way, that's amazing! What mark was it, did you see the engine? was it a PV-12 or a Mk IX?"

Gordon rolled his eyes, tuning them out. Talking about planes again; boring! Trust Virgil to divert the topic as Mr. Peacekeeper! now Gordon was going to have to push harder. From what Alan told him last night he was pretty confident he was now looking at his brother's girlfriend, but he really wanted to know for how long! The conversation had now moved on to talking about seeing Rose's family. Hmmm, this was more interesting, he made eye contact with Alan across the room who gave him a solid thumbs up. Scott couldn't see as Alan was behind him but Tin-Tin could, she frowned at Alan. He winked.

"So, your family live in Cornwall Rose, am I right in thinking that we met your mother on that rescue?" Gordon enquired innocently. Scott inwardly cursed; talking about planes usually bored the life out of his brother enough for him to disappear to the pool in disgust, but not today apparently.

"Yes, she was the police sergeant you met. Scott and I had dinner with them as we were in the area and my sisters were home. It's not often I get to see them all together."

"Oh, that must have been lovely!" Tin-Tin purred.

"It was really nice but one of my sisters is a bit of a handful (Rose made full eye contact with Gordon at this point) and she riled Scott up at bit." Oooh now Gordon was intrigued. "She wouldn't stop pestering him about his personal life." Rose paused. Why did Gordon suddenly feel like he was being schooled? Scott remained stoic.

"Really?" Was the only safe response Gordon could muster.

"I don't think she will do it again in a hurry… will she Scott?" Rose smiled calmly at Gordon.

He laughed. "No, I think she got the message that I wasn't interested in discussing it by that point." He now looked at Gordon daring him to continue. Scott tried not to lose his composure as he watched the fleeting turmoil rippling over Gordon's face. Gordon wanted to follow up on that comment so bad…. only he now wasn't sure if it was safe to do so. He didn't like the way these two were focusing on him Scott was literally inviting him to ask which was a clear danger sign. How had they flipped it like this? Virgil threw a sidelong glance at his ginger haired brother wondering what his next move might be.

"You know what? I think we need drinks before we continue to find out more about this vacation!" Gordon suddenly declared. He slapped his hands on his knees before standing up and making a quick march to the kitchen.

Once he had gone Rose and Scott burst into a fit of laughter and high fived each other. "Ouch! you guys! that was pure mean older sibling - team tagging tactics!" They just laughed harder with Virgil. Tin-Tin joined in with her distinctive melodic giggles.

"Seriously guys how long?" Alan piped up from behind. Scott forgot the other youngest was still present.

Scott made to respond before Rose cut across him "If you're really dying to know Alan it was about a week ago, don't think I didn't hear you corner Scott outside our room this morning with the poor excuse of breakfast. I bet you'd been waiting there all along!"

Now it was Alan's turn to go beet red. Scott high fived her again.

"You know I think Gordon could do with a hand with those drinks." Alan rose to also leave in haste.

Tin-tin shook her head. "I'm so sorry you two, Scott you know they are just excited for you."

"I know but they've had their fun and now I've had mine so we'll call it even!" He chuckled.

"Well; I am very happy for you both, I always thought you were great for each other!" Virgil hopped up and kissed Rose on the cheek. "Welcome to the family." Rose smiled and Scott looked genuinely touched by his brothers' warm gesture.

Tin-tin also stood up; the day was too fine to be sat indoors. "I am also very happy for you both, I'll convince the boys to come with me to the pool, maybe you'd like to join us later?"

"Thanks Tin-Tin that would be swell." Scott remarked.

At last! Peace and quiet in his own lounge. He gently massaged Rose's good foot. "Well that went better than expected." Rose remarked.

Scott smiled. "Years of practice. With you by my side they don't stand a chance!" They both grinned.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jeff looked out over the balcony with his mid-morning coffee in hand. His kids were down by the pool catching a bit of much needed down time. Alan was basking in the sun with Tin-tin by his side, Virgil was painting set back from the pool in the shade. He had learnt early on not to paint too close to the pool in case a wayward beach ball hit his easel. It was so sunny that even Brains had taken his tablet to sit at the garden table and soak up the sunshine working on his latest schematics. Gordon was conducting his usual morning workout to one side of the pool, he had already completed several lengths. Jeff's attention however was drawn to the two figures closet to his end of the pool, almost below the balcony.

Rose was sat on the edge of the pool up to her knees in the water. Scott was in the pool encouraging her to complete some basic physio exercises. The water was a good way to increase the movement of the limb and she had been making good progress over the last week. He could see Scott was encouraging her to flex the joint carefully. She hissed at times in pain but Scott let her have a minute and then continued. Jeff noticed the way her son held her like fine china, offering words of encouragement and praise as he looked up at her. He watched as Rose trusted Scott enough to slip into the water fully as he gently led, coaxing her to put her foot on the floor. Gordon swam over to take her other hand and together Scott and Gordon encouraged Rose to lift her leg and flex the joint fully in a gentle movement before then getting her to tread the water between them. Since Scott had brought Rose home Jeff had seen a remarkable change in his son, like an unseen weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was more content and smiled more often than not. That serious edge and the responsibility of being the second in command easing away as he learnt to share that burden. He was glad his son had potentially found someone to share his life with, someone who would care for him and who he could care for in kind. It made Jeff long for Lucy's company keenly, in a way he hadn't felt for some time.

The week had swiftly passed and all too soon, it was time for Scott to say goodbye. He dropped Rose back himself at Lady Penelope's where Penny had offered to escort Rose home so Scott didn't have to worry about leaving TB1 unattended. Scott clambered down from the pilot's chair and pulled Rose onto his lap in the other passenger seat. He held her tight kissing her passionately as she held his face in her hands, his free hand locked in her hair.

Eventually they broke apart, neither of them wanting to say the word goodbye. Instead Scott uttered "I love you." To which she kissed him back. "I know." she looked at him mischievously. He grinned lifting her up and kissing her once more. He was healed enough now to lift her out of the hull and down the steps before she grabbed her crutches. He dipped back in for her bag as Parker appeared to take it for her. "Thank you, Parker."

"Your welcome miss. Mi'lady has been waylaid; she sends her h'pologies. I'll just be inside." He headed back up to the house.

Rose turned back and Scott who hugged her warmly. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

"It's ok don't rush back on my accord we'll meet when we meet." He leant down as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

He started to help her up the steps but she refused. "Go on! I'll be fine, Parker can help me in a minute. I want to see you go."

He didn't look impressed at leaving her stood there so she sat down on one of the higher steps. "Satisfied?"

He rolled his eyes whilst she laughed, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. It was an image he was sure he would revisit over the coming days. He waved and jumped up into the cockpit in one swift motion. He didn't look back as the door swished shut behind him. He took off with a heavy heart.

Rose waved from the steps far below and remained there long after Thunderbird One was no more than a blip on the horizon. Her face betraying none of the internal strife the sight of him leaving caused her.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

The blast of jets out of the pool was a sure-fire guarantee that brother dearest had now left the island. Gordon had called a family meeting in the kitchen area away from his father's looks of disapproval and Tin's tutting. Poor Brains was oblivious to it all and Kyrano knew to give the boys a wide birth when they were scheming. They had left it a couple of hours to meet since Scott had left because John would have still been sleeping on Five.

Alan was perched at the end of the table; John had been summoned on the screen that was hidden behind the abstract fruit bowl painting and Virgil was causally leant across the counter looking back at them all. Gordon was pacing up and down.

"Right! You know why I have gathered us all here today, back along I orchestrated a little friendly bet into how long Scott and Rose had been dating. Now a reminder of what you bet starting with John."

"Eight months" Chimed John, taking a sip of his morning brew.

"A month" Muttered Alan already knowing he'd lost.

"One week" Virgil tried not to look too gleeful.

"And I said six months."

The only one that didn't know was John so to make it a bit more fun and seeing as they all knew he was the ultimate loser; Gordon had emailed him with a DO NOT OPEN UNTIL I SAY subject line. "John you may now open the email and deliver the result!"

John tapped the screen in front of him and brought up the email which had one week at the top and then a gif of John himself falling into the pool on loop from when Gordon had run out of the shrubs and pushed him. His face was one of complete surprise and fear as plunged into the water.

He turned from the screen and looked at them in disgust. Damnit! He couldn't even remember what all the forfeits were. He groaned and leant back in his chair. At least Virgil had won, he wouldn't lord it over him like the other two.

"Congratulations Virgil it seems I'm to be in your debt. Remind me what the hell we agreed to again?

"Well Virgil bargained four Sundays worth of interior thunderbird cleaning for all earth-based thunderbirds." John shoulders slumped; he was back on earth in two weeks what a treat!

"I betted exterior thunderbird 3 respray with Brains, I've been putting it off for months it's a rather hideous task." John slumped lower in his chair in despair.

"Gords do I even want to know?" John was slumped at his desk with a hand over his eyes at this point.

"You have to organise what to buy dad for his birthday next month and his party. You know how hard it is to buy for the man who has everything." John gave a sigh of relief compared to the other two that sounded manageable.

"Just one question? Why do I have to do all of these? You two lost as well! we should rock, paper scissors for a task each!"

"John you're just a sore loser" Remarked Alan with that smug little smirk.

"Remember John it was loser takes all!" Gordon smiled.

"This is the last time I play one of your little schemes Gordon." John scowled, it was unbecoming to see that handsome face so scornful when usually he was so jovial.

"No, it's not" All three of them chorused.

John shook his head. "Well I'm signing out before I get in more trob-"…..

GORDON! an irate familiar voice shouted from the lounge.

"YOU! Gordon pointed accusingly at the screen, were meant to tell us when he was home!" 

John set his coffee down, a wide smile across his face "Goodbye Gordon." and cut the transmission.

"Why that little S- "Gordon didn't get to finish his insult as the eldest flew through the sliding door. One look at Scott's thunderous face and he was gone! Virgil knew he would be legging it to the pool, it was the only place Scott wouldn't make the effort to extract him from. He'd hide in there in the middle until it was considered safe like he always did.

Scott turned his attentions to the other two, John (once he realised he had lost) had typed a quick voice message to Scott knowing he was near the island and filled him in completely on Gordon's little betting game.

"I told you what was waiting for you if you told them!" He looked pointedly at Alan who shrunk a little in his chair.

"I didn't I swear!" (That was a lie but not one Scott needed to know, he's only told one sibling - it didn't count) "We started the bet at the beginning of your leave and we only found out when Rose told me yesterday in the lounge."

Scott huffed. It seemed this was all Gordon's doing. Why they were so interested in him having a girlfriend he didn't know! Granted he'd not had a relationship since USAF with Trixie. That ended well when she got drunk and ended up sleeping with Gordon (They had never met or seen each other before until Gordon had come to visit Scott at barracks for the first time and bumped into her at the local bar whilst he was on manoeuvres. To be fair that wasn't Gordon's fault, Trixie was the one who had cheated. Still that hadn't made finding Gordon in her bed any easier and it had taken quite a while to forgive him until he came to the conclusion, he had dodged a bullet).

"I expect Alan to follow Gordon like a sheep but you Virgil?" Scott looked incredulous.

"Well Scott, you should have heard the bet's! It really was hard to resist with stakes like those! I've saved myself a lot of time for the next couple of weeks where I can concentrate on practicing for my next concert piece."

"You haven't saved anything because John isn't doing all those things by himself."

Virgil looked surprised; Alan looked annoyed. "Look we won –

"No Virgil won but none of you should have been betting in the first place, you all have assigned duties for a reason and you will complete them!"

"But!" Virgil looked pained.

"You're not dad you can't just order us about." Pouted Alan.

"And you can't keep out of my personal business but there you are! You'll do as your told. You've had months to complete that re-spray and you kept fobbing it off and trying to get other people to do it, she's your bird. Your responsibility (John also had time to throw that little snippet into the update too).

Poor Scott he was really riled, probably not helped by the fact he had just said goodbye to Rose. It really was a good thing he had four brothers to wind him up to keep him occupied or so Virgil thought anyway. Virgil pulled out his last trump card which he had prepared for if everything went south. He bent down to the oven he had been leaning near and produced a warm apple pie which he placed on the counter.

"Peace offering?" he smiled oven gloves extended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this concludes English Vacation. Thank you so much to all of those who stuck with this to the end, I really enjoyed writing this one and I hoped you liked it all the way through!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds but I do love the show! This is a little different from my usual stories in the sense of its not the usual fast paced, action packed rescue story that you may be used to from me. Its a slower pace but hopefully still interesting exploring what Scott gets up to on vacation. but there will be Tracy island and rescue action!


End file.
